Kaiju's Knight
by Onyxkiba
Summary: Duncan and Nathan are the new kids in school. One brother born to be the king of all monsters, the other, destined to be a paragon of man, both trying to get 4.5 GPA's. With books, girls, and a throne for the king of all monsters to balance can Duncan rise to the challenge? and can Nathan learn who he is? OC Naruto at the start. Don't like, Don't read.(Duncan x Jenna, Naruto x OC)
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

The Kaiju's Knight

 **Chapter 1: Pilot**

Screams echoed around a barren war zone, tanks, choppers, and jets mobilized as dust and ashes coated the city.

"It was the last day of the war between the humans, and the giant monsters," a calm, young, masculine, voice spoke. A giant clawed foot slammed onto the pavement, shattering it and kicking up dust. A creature's head raised slowly towards oncoming jets "Kaiju."

"But to me, it's more than just history," the jets opened hatches containing missiles, "Its **family** history."

The creature moved with speed completely unheard of for its size. It darted between buildings as jets tried to open fire on it. As more ash blocked the view as the jets were forced to turn back at the loss of their target. A woman drives into the scene and looks out into the city as the she comes to an abrupt stop.

"That's my mom." the young man's voice informed, "They say, her bravery saved the city that day, saved everything."

The bridge she was on was partially destroyed causing it to end. She gets out of the car helping where she can until a shadow falls over the entire bridge. A giant red form standing before her, and she meets the creature's gaze with hardened yet curious eyes. Being lifted into its hand and brought to its eye as if examining her.

"This is also the day," the voice began, "My mom met my dad. Oh yeah-"

Looking up from this strange woman the creature noticed the tanks and artillery still headed towards him. " **That's** my dad…" With a burst of speed he dashes away, clearing the area with his prize, never to be seen for years…

 **~Sixteen years later~**

"Nathan! Duncan!" a feminine voice called out while moving through the kitchen, "Get down here and get some breakfast!"

The sound of shuffling steps and the pounding of feet echoed throughout the house as a tired yawn sounded. Before the shower was heard and soon after, soft footsteps made it closer to her.

"I'm up mom…" a voice drawled. Her oldest, Duncan Rosenblatt entered the room, his messy blonde hair being pushed back by his hand as he walked towards her. Dressed in a green t-shirt, gray jeans, and red sneakers, Duncan offered his mom a small smile.

"Good morning sweetie, breakfast." she greeted as she placed a bowl of coal in front of him. Kissing his scaled cheek. " I'll make you and your brother's lunches."

"Great," Duncan groans while staring at the bowl, "Nothing says 'freak' like coal for lunch." he groans while picking up the bowl and stares at the black rocks.

" **You're not a freak, duncan.** " Margaret and newly arrived Nathan insists while sitting down to eat. Nathan's equally messy sun-kissed hair swaying as he grinned lazily at his older brother. Nathan was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a white and orange biker jacket to go with his shoes.

"Get real you two. I eat coal! And my skin- you can call it pumpkin, you can call it tangerine, or- or burnt sienna! But lets face it, it's **orange** guys." duncan concluded while closing the cabinet, revailing his orange, slightly rough looking skin.

"And **orange** you just adorable." Margret, their mom replied while holding a glass of orange juice.

Nathan laughed while kissing his mom on the head. He then plopped down beginning to dig into his breakfast, six sausages, four eggs, two bowls of grits, and two boxes of poptarts, much to Duncan's envy and amazement.

He was envious because unlike his brother, all he can eat is coal. Sure, Duncan can eat regular foods, but they just don't do it like coal, it seemed to regulate him. And amazement because his brother was actually having a light breakfast. Despite how much his brother eats he always keeps the same lean, muscled physique he's always had. That and he's seen him clear out a whole Denny's, so this was new. Was he stress eating?

Duncan held their gazes, his expression searching for holes in their arguments-which there were plenty-his amber eyes that almost seemed to glow like embers. Nathan held his gaze with his crystal blue almost azure eyes that shimmered like a sapphire. The three way staring match ended with Duncan groaning and sitting down to play in his bowl of coal. Where Duncan kept his hair well groomed, Nathan kept his hair wild and free, but not from of lack of trying, the darn thing just wouldn't do as it was told. Another difference were the whisker marks that could be seen on Nathan's cheeks. While as a kid it gave him a cute fox- kit like appearance now a days though it had a different effect.

"Duncan, this is a new school,not an execution," she began hopefully , " Just try to socialize, make some friends, and-" but duncan had heard this speech before.

"-And stop getting into fights?" He cut her off, "But they're the ones who start it!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet, hands on the table.

"It's true mom," Nathan chimed in, "Jerks are instinctively drawn to him like… homing pigeons."

"Duncan, you're a sixteen year old boy like every other guy in class," Margaret began, cupping his cheek and kissing his forehead, Duncan sat back down and moved his coal, " and every kid in that school has problems of their own." she said, her words soothing him.

"-So if can just get along with people and keep your temper, everything will be fine." Nathan cut in with his mega-watt grin intact, also having heard this talk a million times.

"Like you can talk, just cuz you don't get caught for your pranks doesn't mean you're safe!" Duncan accused while naruto whistled innocently, looking away.

"Oh, your brother is right, Nathan, you aren't safe, and Barnes still hasn't forgiven you for last years fiasco."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan claims while his blue eyes showed nothing but ignorance to what's being said.

"Bro you know you're guilty, we just can't prove it." Duncan chimed. Nathan just had the devil's luck at times like those.

"Lies! Lies! Those are slanderous lies of a slanderous nature!" Nathan out dramatically while his family rolled their eyes

Duncan, having enough of his brothers antics got ready, grabbing his red leather jacket and walking towards the door, with Nathan following after Margaret kissed his head.

"Message received mom…" he droned while moving to the door.

"Oh and boys!" their mom called out while they paused to look back at her, to be rewarded with her index and pinkie fingers up, her middle and ring fingers clenched with a smile on her face. The sign language "I Love You".

Duncan responded first "I love you too mom" a small smile graced his face as he flashed her the same sign.

"Actually that time it was 'rock on'" she corrected, smiling a little broader and pulling one over on her eldest. Groaning Duncan turned back to start his walk to school. Nathan merely laughed at his brothers expense and flashed the same sign to his mother.

"You rock mom!" he called out as he ran out the door, eager to not be late. Margaret merely smiled as she watched her boys go, content with how the morning went.

"Darn right I do…" she muttered before going to start her day.

As the brothers walked to school you could notice more and more the differences between the two of them. Duncan's normal scowl, where Nathan had a trademark grin, Duncan's tendency to walk in an aggressive form and constantly looking around like a predator expecting an attack at a moment's notice. Nathan on the other hand always walked at his own rhythm and kept a relaxed even when he wasn't.

"Hey Bro! Still thinking about what mom said today?" his younger brother questioned while walking beside him.

Reading his big brother was almost second nature to him, he could tell he was just frustrated and scared it would turn out like so many schools before. Nathan? He was content so long as he had his family, his personality just made it easier for people to come talk to him.

Nathan always had a smile to be seen from miles away, hands folded behind his head that both gave him a nonchalant attitude and a great way to show off the arms girls liked staring at- not that he'd ever notice- and his positive, upbeat attitude always kept him in good standing with just about anyone. At least it would if he didn't come to this world with an innate habit of beating anyone who crosses him, be it either through fists or unfortunate "accidents" happening to them, accident meaning pranks, horrible, horrible pranks… some of which, required therapy.

But he was loyal to his family before anything else. So when Duncan got into trouble or fights, he would always jump into fight with him. Sticking up for him sometimes got Nathan lumped in with his brother, but he never minded being an outcast with his brother, and not that either of them would admit to it, but the feeling was mutual. After they'd "fight the school together" as they'd tell their mother they'd laugh and joke about the experience.

"Mmm!" was Duncan's agitated mumble, unwillingly giving Nathan the answer he was looking for.

Nathan snickered to himself until Duncan's temper got the better of him while walking and he kicked a can… which through some mystic way bounced off a mailbox onto an expensive looking car… which triggered an alarm. With a start, the brothers took off down the street and around the corner til they were clear. Stopping a few ways away Duncan looked ahead to see a girl, but not just any girl, **the** girl.

Time slowed as Duncan got the chance to notice the beauty in front of him. Brown cowgirl boots exposing slim legs, reaching up to the miniskirt with curvy hips and a small waist to hold them in, and a yellow top. All Nathan noticed when he did look to see what kept Duncan's attention for so long was her platinum blond hair, done in a bob cut. Not to say Nathan didn't notice her, he was just dense when it came to women, partially why he was considered cute to the opposite sex.

That all came to an end as a blue jeep sped down the street cutting said girl off from her walk. To her credit, she didn't even break stride as she ignored the cat-calling and made her way to the school. The girl-jenna if Nathan heard correctly- didn't give the idiots the time of day. Smirking to himself he noticed Duncan's slight agitation, his brother wasn't exactly mad, just confused.

" _Check out the new kids…"_ Nathan heard from the leader before the car reversed and they were all face to face.

"Oh I'm sorry" jackass number 1 started "I thought I had some bird crap on my rear view mirror.." Nathan had already started walking at this point. "But now I can see it was just your face!" his crownies joined in laughing.

Now Duncan really, **Really** was trying not to fly off the handle like he normally would on the moron. Thankfully this time, he didn't have to.

"Wow I thought I was smelling cow manure," Nathan said while waving away invisible fumes, "but now I can see it was just just your breath!"

He laughed and Duncan chuckled while walking through the grass to make it to school on time while the quartet of queers sputtered in indignation. Walking closer to the school they fist bumped and naruto went to get their schedules while duncan walked around. Only to turn a corner and run into a hot cup of coffee that splashed on him.

"Grrrr! You are so-" he started only to look up and see the same girl from this morning "...hot."

At this, said girl looked up to him, her sky blue eyes pinning him to his words, sputtering he quickly tried to fix the slip up.

"Uhh! The coffee! I mean this coffee is so hot!" he corrected, chuckling sheepishly.

"Oh i am **so** sorry!" the girl apologized profusely. However, Duncan was not listening, settling for admiring her. So she continued.

"I asked them to brew my cafe-con latte at 150° so it's still hot when I get here. Diva, right?" she sped through, then a thought entered "How did I not burn you?"

"No no!" Duncan said, waving his hands frantically "It feels good actually, I was freezing, I don't know why they always blast the AC in these places."

"It must be 80° in here… whatever" she said jotting it down on a note pad "I'm on the student council so I'll see what i can do about getting the heat turned on."

"I never would have pegged you for the student council type." peaking Duncan's interest he had to inquire. She didn't break stride.

"Student council, chairwoman of the homecoming committee, I'm that girl." she paused and turned to make eye contact "and by the way, it's Jenna."

She smirked and turned to walk away. Duncan watched her go, so intently in fact, he didn't notice the same guy from before walk up and brush past him.

"Oops" he said, completely faking it, turning back to face Duncan, he got a good look at him.

The kid had a strong athletic build, but lacking the definition of someone who trains consistently. Brown hair, combed neatly with matching eyes that seemed to regard him as lower than him. He pointed to Jenna, then Duncan and made an execution gesture. And was rewarded with a scowl from Duncan. However when he laughed he hadn't seen Nathan sneak behind him and hold out his foot, that he promptly tripped over.

"Oooo careful buddy, these floors can be slippery." Nathan chided while walking away, nearby kids laughed while the boy stood up about to shove the new kid in a locker until he noticed all the teachers with their eyes trained on the scene. How much they had seen? No one knew, so he'd play it safe… for now. Standing to his feet, he turned and walked away vowing to get even with that dweeb.

"You good, bro?" Nathan questioned while watching him go.

Nathan, not as antisocial as his brother managed to get the low-down on just about everyone in the school. Its one of his talents, people just feel comfortable telling him any and everything it seemed. The kid he tripped was the "king of the school", and athletic star, Troy Adams. But from the way he acted, Nathan figured it's time to take him down a few pegs…

"Yeah man, thanks for the save." Duncan could always rely on Nathan to have his back no matter what went down.

"I know you could handle it, I was just so bored of watching the toolbox cut a fool. And you perving on jenna…" Nathan grinned while handing him his schedule.

"Yeah I- I was not perving!" a blushing Duncan whispered back angrily.

" Sure you weren't bro, come on! If we're lucky we can get some breakfast before class!" Nathan exclaimed as he dragged his brother towards the cafeteria. Duncan laughed and allowed himself to be dragged towards a spectacle of Nathan cleaning the cafeteria out.

 **~class~**

Duncan and Nathan were standing in front of the class. Duncan with a respectful posture with his arms behind his back and Naruto was on the other side of the teacher, hands in his pockets and an easy smile on his face. The teacher was a slim, older woman with a neat short hairstyle. Her green cardigan even ironed over her white dress shirt and black pencil skirt.

"I'd like for the whole class to give a warm welcome to Duncan Xerxes Absolon Belfagor Gressle Piffious Boofan-" her shrill voice that obviously has seen years in teaching began, but you could tell she was struggling.

"Uh yeah, just Duncan is fine, Ms. Dreakford." Duncan cut in a little sheepishly.

"Oh alright, also class please welcome our other new student Nathan Uzumaki-Namikaze Rosenblatt."

"Yo." was Nathan's instant reply receiving a few giggles from the female populace. Seemingly ignorant of the evil eye their teacher was showing him. She eventually gave up and directed her attention to the class.

"Oh alright, take a seat you two." She says with no incentive to direct them to an assigned seat.

"Hey Duncan, sit over here with Kenny! He doesn't have a lab partner." A tan girl with brown hair in a ponytail called out. She wore a blue jumpsuit jacket and an easy grin on her face as she directed him to "Kenny"

Duncan was originally going to decline, opting to sit with his brother but he noticed Naruto was nowhere near him. Scanning the room he saw his brother with a blue haired girl, both seeming to be completely at ease with one another, like they were old friends just used to the school day. Shaking out of his thoughts duncan made his way over to the skinny kid with long black hair, wearing a gray striped hoodie, he seemed permanently sad. Or just one of those weird but cool friends.

"Gee, thanks izabelle." The boy muttered while looking away.

"Hey, Duncan." He introduced to "Kenny".

"Ken Rogers" the boy greeted back, posture set in a permanent slouch, and a tone that just gave an air of apathy.

"Oh! Kenny Rogers, huh? Do you know when to hold'em, know when to fold'em?" Duncan joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"No… not even a little." He answered, no humor to be found in his tone. Clearly he had **never** heard that classic before.

"Like reptiles and insects, amphibians are ectotherms, and cannot internally regulate their bodily temperatures." Ms. Dreakford spoke while handing out trays on the tables with dead frogs laying to be dissected. "What we used to call cold blooded-"

"Why did we stop?" Izabelle interrupted with a snicker, "did the amphibians object to being labeled cold blooded?" she joked as the class joined in on the laughter.

"No Ms. Dreakford, this is so wrong for so many reasons!" jenna exclaimed, outrage clear on her face while looking at the teacher, "Beyond the obvious animal cruelty issues…"

As Duncan stared dreamily at Jenna meanwhile one of the frogs was revealing that it wasn't a frog, a small, green, reptilian creature sprang to life on the tray as though it had been asleep and looked around. As it scanned the room, the other students were too drawn into Jenna's speech, Duncan and the creature made eye contact. His pupils turned to slits and amber eyes shifted green as he stared the creature down.

"My young prince!" it called out to him while crawling out of the tray slowly. Duncan knew he had to do something to prevent a school shut down so he did the only thing he could do in this situation.

"Ooowaaaugh!" that's right, make a scene.

 **~ five minutes earlier~**

Before Duncan was meeting his new friends, and being the center of attention, across the room another interesting development commenced.

As Ms. Dreakford was talking Blue eyes scanned the room, only to freeze when they come into contact with pitch black orbs. A girl, staring straight at him, normally he wouldn't have thought it so strange as people normally did stare at him with interest he couldn't fathom. But this time was different, they weren't eyes of interest like most girls, they were focused, sure there was curiosity, but it seemed to be more convicted, almost challenging behind those eyes. Her hair also drew him in, a radiant blue that was simply stunning. A perfectly heart shaped face with full lips that were drew into a unreadable line. Hearing Duncan being invited to sit near a kid Nathan knew his brother would be fine, so he simply moved towards the empty seat near her.

"Hey! Names Nathan. Is this seat taken?" as he spoke, her lips curled into a small polite smile.

"Not at all." was her simple answer. Nodding in thanks, Nathan took a seat and class continued.

"By the way", she spoke gaining Nathan's attention, " I'm Amari." she greeted while holding out her hand. Taking it gently Nathan offered a trademark grin.

"Nice to meetcha!-"

"Ooowaaaugh!" Duncan screamed holding up his tray with a frog.

 _Oh hell…_

Hey if you guys like this please by all means, feel free to send me comments and i will do my best to keep this up and running for you, till the next time thank you for joining the onyx corp and you'll be hearing from me later.


	2. Chapter 2- Women, Fathers, and Secrets 1

Kaiju's Knight ch.2

Chapter 2: Women, Fathers, and Secrets pt.1

Nathan was having a serious problem. He was in pain and the more time progressed, the worse the pain became. No One could help him, no one could save him, no one could stop-

"Shut up, it wasn't that funny and you know it." Duncan harshly whispered to his brother, who was holding his sides from laughing.

Duncan continued walking, keeping his hands tucked into his jacket inner pockets. Nathan finally calmed down enough to realize Duncan really was leaving

"Come on bro, you know that was hysterical," Nathan chuckled out, moving in front of Duncan, walking backwards, "Sure you kinda blew your chance with that girl and freaked out in class for a Gamoridon that we easily could have got together without that scene, but look on the bright side." Nathan said throwing his arm around Duncan's shoulder.

Duncan looked over at Nathan with a raised eyebrow to see where his train of thought was headed, making sure to keep a firm grasp on his prize in his pocket. Seeing Nathan keep that same annoying grin, Duncan had to pry.

"And that is…?" He prompted his little brother to continue. Nathan grinned and pulled out his phone.

"I got the only video of it." he finished, before pocketing it. Nathan would definitely bring this up later. Nathan knew why his brother acted the way he did in class, so he wouldn't tease him for it too much. The comedy found in this for Nathan, was that he- while impressed with Duncan's quick thinking- could have thought of a less first impression ruiner. He could see Duncan really liked, the girl Jenna, but after the last class, he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with her. However for now, it was bringing back the fresh memory Duncan wanted to forget.

~few minutes ago~

"Ooowaaaugh!" Duncan screamed holding up his tray with a frog, gaining the whole classes attention.

"Oh no! they're waterboarding kermit!" he shouted hysterically, hopping out of his chair to jump around, smacking the lifeless amphibian into the air with the tray.

"Whoa! He's a jumper! Look out!" Duncan shouts while dancing around the room, before tossing the frog into the air, slipping, and knocking over a tray or two, while Duncan was on the floor Jenne looked down

"Are you done? What is up with you? You make Troy look mature." Jenna scolded him.

Duncan could only look up with a sheepish grin before everyone cringed as Mrs. Dreakford dragged her nails down the chalkboard.

"Silence!" she screeched "Settle down everyone!"

Everyone cringed while she continued destroying the class's ears. Then the bell rang, and everyone was already packed and ready to leave. Duncan remained on the ground as people began to move around him to leave.

'I wonder why she handed out frogs so late into class?' Nathan thought as he went to go help his brother up.

"I'll see you around Amari. It was nice meeting you." Nathan said while grabbing his stuff. Amari moved her blue hair out of her eyes as she smiled at Nathan. She got up, already packed with her satchel and adjusting her black biker jacket and jeans she started moving to the door.

"Of course, and likewise, Nathan." she said while walking away. Nathan's eyes trailed her for a second before moving to Duncan. Something was off about that girl.

"I can't believe that jerk." one of the girls said while walking with Jenna.

"And I actually thought he was kind of cute." Jenna said while walking out the door, but both Nathan and Duncan heard it. Getting up Duncan felt Nathan grab one of his arms to help steady him. Kenny was right behind them.

"Nicely done man…" Kenny stated, not entirely sure what just happened.

"Just, don't mention it, alright?" Duncan interjected in a dismissive tone "Bad joke, that's all."

He and Nathan made their exit ready to leave for the day after figuring out what to do with the lizard that kept calling them its "liege". Nathan thought it was hysterical, Duncan? Not so much. As they walked Duncan noticed an extra pair of footsteps slowly gaining on them.

"So mister Belfagor Gressle Piffious," Izabelle started appearing next to Duncan on his other side, intent on interrogating the brothers, "What's your secret?"

"Hair gel, extra hold." came Duncan's response

"Ha, nooo!" she said eager to press more info "How come your name is like an A-list for mythological badboys, care to explain?"

"Unconventional parents." Duncan answered plainly silently wondering why Nathan hadn't jumped in yet. He seemed to be in his own world. "You really know your cryptozoology."

"Oh yeah, Izabelle loves all that creepy stuff." Kennystated seemingly appearing out of thin air, "She's a giant monster fangirl." he concluded while leaning on a rail.

"Monster is in the eye of the beholder," she answered smoothly while Duncan and Nathan moved forward, "They're **Kaiju** Kenny!" she whispered harshly. Message sent, buzz off.

"Fine… whatever!" Kenny shouted after her as he turned away, "Sorry." he said as he walked away.

While Duncan was being interrogated by Izabelle, Nathan was busy thinking about a certain ponytailed, black eyed girl.

"She's nice enough… but something about her seemed off…" Nathan mumbled, he began thinking about her.

She had her hair done in a ponytail, with bangs that covered her eyes somewhat. A black biker jacket similar to his own and blue jeans. Her black combat boots echoed when she took a step and her confidence was astounding. Nathan was used to seeing confident girls but she was different. She looked and spoke to him like she knew him, that left him… rattled. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way… or the right way?

Confusion bungled his thoughts until two frogs flew across the air hitting him and Duncan in the head. Being brought back to reality Nathan looked over to see troy and his crownies laughing and looking out the corner of their eyes.

"What sphincters!" Izabelle spat "Shouldn't evolution have weeded those guys outta the gene pool eons ago?"

"No," Duncan drawled with a smile on his face as he turned to them "Cockroaches have remained unchanged for millions of years." This caused Nathan to laugh and Izabelle to scoff.

"You are clearly not a moron, so what was up with the idiot dance in class?" she questioned.

"Did you like it?" Duncan replied, Nathans eyebrows shot into his hairline at his brother's snarky response.

"I've got some notes." Izabelle states calmly before moving into Duncan's personal space, "But i like the part where you hid something in your jacket! Ya gonna show me?" she leaned in.

Seeing no real way around it, Duncan made a shush motion and grabbed her arm lightly pulling her to the side. Nathan followed because clearly this girl had an eye on her and that worried him.

"Just… keep it quiet, ok?" moving behind the building they crouched down, unaware that Kenny was hiding around the corner watching them.

"Finally…" the creature muttered in its reptilian dialect before looking around after being pulled from duncans pocket.

"No way!" Izabelle whispered, clearly pleased with her inquiry, "Gamoridon! Unreal!"

"It's kinda like a little tiny kaiju." Duncan explained while Nathan kept his back to the wall, content to watch them nerd out. It was good to see his big bro make friends.

"It's a Gamoridon my dear Duncan!" Izabelle excitedly whispered while the creature and her smiled at each other.

"Servant…" was the Gamoridon's one word while looking at Izabelle. **apparently** she was in awe of his glory. Once again Nathan chuckled at that, but Izabelle continued.

"These things live on kaijus. they scout, warn of danger, and feed off the slime that forms between their scales." she informed, and it looked like the Gamoridon was pleased at what she knew by the puffing of its chest being anything to go off of.

"Sorry I asked…" Duncan deadpanned while trying to keep his lunch down, then Nathan decided he had some questions of his own.

"What's it doing here and how do you know all this?" as he asked. Kenny, who was watching covered his face before shaking his head and slowly moving away.

"I read books on this stuff all the time, small press. Watch it! Whatever you do, don't-"

The warning came a little too late as the Gamoridon chomped down on Duncan's thumb causing him to loosen his grip enough for it to jump by Izabelle's head.

"-Let it go…" she muttered. Duncan raced after the creature to catch it, only to fall face first with a missed swipe. Izabelle giving a light giggle at his antics. He turned to her with a sheepish look while Nathan shook his head.

"Flirting" he muttered but no one heard his claim.

Later that night, three shadows lurked in the halls of the school. Ducking around corners one of them spoke.

"Right here, this is the one! This is **definitely** Jenna's locker." a red haired kid, the same three from troy's possy spoke while the other two laughed. Taking a fighting stance, he proceeded to try and break every bone in his foot… by kicking the locker. He hopped around on one foot, Screaming in pain while the bigger kid laughed at his pain. The last one, with a short haircut and face set in a permanent frown stepped forward, and stepped to the locker.

"You guys are morons…" he said shaking his head, "Gimme your library card."

The bigger teen who was laughing obliged and with a flick of the wrist and a tug, the locker was open.

"And thats how its done. " he said while they laughed reaching into the locker.

The next day the sounds of a rubber ball being smacked echoed around the gym. A man with snow white short cut hair and a scar beneath his eye wearing a blue tracksuit stood at the center of the court, holding said ball. The boys, dressed out in either white and blue, or yellow and blue gym gear rushing across the gym in two lines. He blue a whistle signifying the start of class.

"Alright ladies, hustle up! I'm your new gym teacher, you can call me Coach Barnes, or once you come to love me, Blitz." Coach Blitz informed while smirking at his newest victi- i mean, students.

"Hey, 'Blitz'" Duncan greeted the teacher, "I was wondering when I'd run into you." looking around him he continued " Gym teacher? That's your cover? Really? You're coming down in the world since the last school." Duncan whispered while grinning at one man he's known most his life.

"The whole 'vice-principal' thing really cramped my style" he said while tossing the ball up and down, "Here I can get a lot more **physical!"** He finished before not too gently shoving the ball into Duncan's stomach with a smirk before turning to start class, only to see Nathans grinning face.

"Heya coach Blitz! Ya missed me?" Nathan questioned while grinning at the now slightly sweating coach.

"Y-yeah about as much as someone misses cancer…" Blitz retorted before moving around Nathan to keep him in his sights before moving to start class.

"You don't think he's still mad about the 'Basic training princess' thing, right?" Nathan asked Duncan only to get a deadpan stare.

"Mad? Oh no, definitely not." Duncan said, moving to stand next to him while blitz split up the teams for dodgeball, "But scared? Little paranoid? Absolutely."

The game of dodgeball is very self explanatory, you have teams, throw balls at each other and if you get hit you're out, the only problem is, when its jocks versus nerds, it's a pretty clear picture on who's gonna win. When the whistle was blown both sides rushed, only for the jocks to push the nerds away and gather ammo. Kids were getting hit left and right… on the nerds side that it was just three on the nerd side left and the whole jock team on the other. Nathan, Duncan and Kenny stared at the jocks with looks of boredom, annoyance, and slight fear.

"Well well well, three losers left." troy taunted while standing in the middle of his group, smirking at the other teams disadvantage.

"Uhh," Started Nathan, looking concerned, "If he only sees three losers, then he can't count too, there's like… six of them on that side, guys. maybe he got brain damage from football." He quipped while troy turned red with fury looking at Nathan with murder in his eyes. His words did however, give Kenny some strength to pick up and launch the ball.

"Up yours Troy!" Kenny said while throwing the ball, only for Troy to shift to the side, avoiding it, forgetting Nathans insult in favor of dealing with Kenny while his crownies laughed.

"Time to take out the trash. The trailer trash!" anding Troy the ball, they began approaching him in a group.

"You really are the king of the jerk-wads." Kenny said as he turned away slightly hoping it wouldn't hurt as bad when the balls hit.

"It's good to be the king." Troy laughed while making a gesture and two of his friends moved towards the line, firing two balls straight for Kenny who was covering himself. Only for Duncan to step up and catch them.

" **Enough!"** Duncan yelled as he held the rubber orbs in front while locking eyes with the group.

Scoffing Troy smacked his ball and in sync, the jocks threw at Duncan and Nathan, both brothers moved fluidly, using the balls they had to deflect incoming projectiles, Duncan using blocks to send them in odd directions. He swung left, right, and two balls flew towards the bleachers, holding one ball up he deflected two more before moving his arms in a figure "8", two more flew into the air. While Duncan showed his finesse with projectiles, Nathan was straight punching them back where they came from, both not even bothering to move from their positions.

"Hey spread out!" Troy barked as the jocks spread into teams, Troy leading the charge on Duncan, and his lieutenant with the frown going all out against Nathan.

The jocks threw the first shots, trying to disprove what they had just seen as a coincidence or a trick, only to discover the boys were the real deal. Duncan stuck with quick movements, weaving around the throws headed his way, side hopping and dancing to avoid most red balls. Then duncan started using the two dodgeballs in his hands the same way as before, only to stop when Troy snarled before reeling back and letting the red ball fly, only for Duncan to catch it in between the two he held in his hands.

"No way…" Troy stated while Duncan smirked. Seeing that look Nathan walked up, ready to wreck shop, he did say Troy needed to be taken down a peg.

"Oh yes way, moron." Nathan taunted, "Time to knock prince charming off his high horse." and was rewarded with Troy growling as two more of his henchmen threw their respective ball at Nathan, only for him to snatch them out of the air.

"And I guess it's my turn." Nathan said before dashing to the side, nailing two of the jocks in the face with the dodgeballs, turning on a dime Nathan headed towards the line and scooping up the last ball as the frowning lieutenant threw his last ball at him only for Nathan to mid-air maneuver over it and throw the last ball, knocking Troy's lieutenant out cold. Back peddling, Nathan saw the last two of troy's crownies coming after him launching two more.

Nathan backflipped and avoided the two balls headed his way, narrowly missing his midsection, before spinning to avoid another ball, grabbing it and throwing it at another jock's face, and was rewarded with the sound of rubber hitting flesh and a pained squeal. Rolling another ball onto his foot and kicking it into his hands he pointed at the last stooge.

"Duncan, wrap it up with the Queen! I'm bored." Nathan called over and Duncan turned to Troy with a satisfied smirk to his face as he dropped the three balls, dribbling them rhythmically. Troy, still a little in shock at how his boys were taken out tried to prepare himself for what Duncan would throw at him.

His patience rewarded him with Duncan throwing one of the balls he was dribbling straight at Troy's stomach. Troy's athletics did him well as he jumped over the ball, however, being in mid-air, he was unable to dodged as Duncan threw the second ball, nailing him square in the forehead. As troy hit the ground on his back, the first ball bounced off the wall and into the air, followed by the second, both going through the basket ball hoops and landing square on Troys face, bouncing his head off the floor. Looking up Troy sees Duncan tossing the ball up and down while laughing before throwing it, the ball having every intent on taking Troy's head clean off… only for coach Blitz to catch it before contact was made.

"Troy! You catch with your hands, not your **face.** " Blitz scolded as the rest of the class laughed at Troy's humiliation. Nathan and Duncan high fived while laughing at the show they put on. Nathan bowed to the class while Duncan made his way to the lockers.

Later in the locker room Duncan, Nathan and Kenny were changing, getting ready to leave for the next class in a comfortable silence before Kenny spoke.

"I didn't ask you to do that you know?" He questioned.

"I know." Duncan replied while tying his shoes.

"I didn't need you to save me." Kenny said, finally looking up from his locker.

"Oh we didn't." Nathan chimed in, his back against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"I just got sick of hearing the dillweeds croak." Duncan stated not moving from his sitting position.

"I just wanted to take Tracy down a peg." Nathan snickered while Kemmy laughed a little.

"Heh, well, that was fairly cool," Kenny said starting to smile, "actually, you could take that show on the road and sell tickets." he offered, closing his locker only to see Troy and his crownies on either side of the lockers blocking an exit.

"No big deal." Duncan said, noticing the group.

"Get lost, trailer park." Troy said menacingly towards Kenny. His group laughed as Kenny clenched his fists.

"Um, its a free country, amigo." Kenny said back, looking ready for a fight.

'Well the boy's got fire.' Nathan noted while a frown marred his face at Troy and his goons.

"Its ok Kenny, go." Duncan said simply while Kenny looked conflicted before hanging his head and leaving the room.

"You know what happens now?" Troy asked while grinning at the idea of getting even with the two who embarrassed him.

"Well, traditionally, this is where i hand you your meat," Duncan said while standing up to face Troy, "All nice and on a slab, but we kinda promised our mom we wouldn't fight, soo… later!"

As the word left Duncans mouth he played leapfrog with the redhead of Troy's group ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' and Nathan followed slipping in between the bigger teens legs and running right behind his brother.

Bursting through the doors of the gym, Duncan picked up two rubber dodge balls and spun, hurling them towards the door where the bullies were coming from and kicking a third ball that direction as Nathan grabbed a rope. The bullies ran, literally, face first into the dodgeballs, Nathan pulled the rope with Troy and a few of his crownies managing to jump over it in time while the rest fell, Nathan took that as his que to run in the opposite direction. The group following Duncan stopped when Duncan picked up another ball ready to throw, and when they covered their faces to guard they were rewarded by looking up and seeing even more ground had been lost as Duncan just punked them. Using the wall of the bleacher as a springboard, duncan hopped onto and off the poll of the basketball goal to get on the bleachers and run up, ending up on the wall of the building.

"Whoa, what's he doing?" Troy's friend questioned while watching him run across.

Duncan ran onto the support beams for the roof of the gym, leaping and griping one of the support beams to swing and land on another rail before jumping off and landing on the roof of a connected building and run before jumping off, landing with a roll in front of-

"Hey, Blitz!" with that, the chase was back on with the jocks rushing out of the building to catch him.

Running he jumped and kicked off the wall as to not lose momentum before running halfway up the steps on the open hallway as half the group was in front of him cutting him off. Spinning on a dime Duncan jumped over the side of the steps rail and grabbed onto the bar connected to the pillar before jumping through the pipes on the rails connected to the stairs. The group following closely, Duncan jumped over a kids lab project, followed by Troy, and three of his lackeys before the fourth tripped over the cart, causing the bigger teen to stop and check on him.

Not looking back Duncan used the rail in front of the vie of the lower level as a stepping stone to leap, grab and swing from the school banner and clear the gap, landing on the opposite rail Duncan leaped again, using another rail to swing his body towards another pillar, landing on his feet, he sprung off, and grabbed the rail, backflipping onto the lower level of the school, landing in a roll. Troy and his drones slide under the lower rail, trying to keep up.

Bursting through the library doors, Duncan jumped from the rail to the top of the rows of books jumping from row to row before sliding down the step rail. Duncan jumped onto the table from there, before swinging on the ceiling light into one of the square holes in the wall, leading to another part of the school. He smirked at the puzzled looks on Troy and his buddies.

"There he is!" Troy said and they ran back the other way to go after him.

Hopping out of the box duncan hoped over the rail landing in front of steps that Troy was coming down. Seeing him coming, Duncan took off again while troy hopped down the stairs, slipping slightly before going after Duncan. His friend however, not as graceful slipped and kissed the tile floor, out cold Troy's other follower was left to check on him. Seeing the last two sitting on the floor, Blitz, watching the whole thing, hopped on a rail before jumping and climbing over an edge, disappearing from sight.

Back with Duncan, for all his finesse and athleticism he wound up in a room with no exists as the glass doors were locked, turning around he saw Troy finally stopping behind him, winded but with a proud confident grin, he won after all.

"Gah, you don't wanna fight me." Duncan warned while regulating his breathing.

"Don't worry…" Troy panted while walking up, " It's not gonna be a fight. Just a beat down."

As Troy and Duncan locked eyes Duncan's irritation continued to grow. Why was it so difficult for people to just leave him alone, they want a fight but can't handle if they get their butts kicked. That's it, no more of this. I just want to be left alone! As Troy reeled back a fist ready to wreck the loser who had the stones to beat him at his game Duncan shouted what he'd been holding in for while now.

"Leave me **alone!** " he shouted as flames erupted from his mouth. Not setting Troy on fire, but destroying a good portion of the rug and completely burning Troys eyebrows off. With a shout troy backed away, still feeling the residual heat from the flash impact he had.

"Hoo forget this!" Troy said while backing away, his hands up in mercy.

Duncan kept the same angry look in his eye as he took a deep breath, seemingly ready to incinerate Troy where he stood, only for Blitz to appear from seemingly the sky and swiping Troys feet from under him,and covering Duncan's mouth.

"Holy hello kid, way to keep a low profile." He said while stepping on the residual fire, putting it out.

"D-d-dude breathed fire man!" Troy stuttered while looking up at Blitz, "What is he?"

"Get to class now, or you're expelled!" Blitz shouted while Troy scrambled to leave the area. Blitz proceeded to drag Duncan to the parking lot.

"It's not my fault, It just happened-" Duncan explained while Blitz pushed him into an empty part with old buses.

"Later kid." Blitz disregarded while catching Duncan as he tried to walk away.

"Troys hurt, but he was asking for it!" Duncan said before being held in place by Blitz.

"Hey don't worry about it, I was gonna bench him anyways" Blitz said as he playfully patted Duncans cheek before shoving him to the bus. " he runs fine, but he couldn't hold onto a ball with a handle."

Getting into the old broken down bus, there were some things off about it, only five seats, two by two and a single chair at the front of it, placing his hand on the pad the windows in the bus glowed blue before the roof opened and a gray jet lifted out and flew off.

Duncan was laying on a CAT scan table while a shortcut brunette woman with glasses held a flashlight over his eyes, flashing a light leaned over.

Her name was Doctor Patel, she had been caring for Duncan's health for probably as long as he could remember, headed all his checkups and operations, stayed behind him made sure to study him. He was a goldmine to her, and very good company if she was to be completely honest. She, while working for them, didn't really interact much with the government agency M.E.G.T.A.F. and was probably the only Doctor Duncan would say he could trust with his life, even if she was a little socially awkward.

"Well this doesn't look too bad!" She grinned while backing up, looking at Blitz.

"Are you kidding me!" Duncan scoffed, "My face looks like the Australian outback!" He complained while being scanned by different sensors in the machine.

"More like the surface of Mars…" Blitz muttered while the doctor laughed.

"Ha, Mars!" she laughed nasally, " No it's not ma- I mean, a little bit Mars but no."

"Is this it doc? Or should we expect other surprises?" Blitz questioned while moving beside Duncan. The Doctor

"Well obviously Duncan's innate strength and resilience have been growing steadily since birth, but his natural 'fight or flight' response created a hyperstimulated state," She explained while Duncan and Blitz looked at each other, equally lost, " Which manifested its as 'Incendia-Respiro'" she concluded and was rewarded by the same dumbstruck looks from Duncan and Blitz.

"... It's fire-breath." She simplified while pressing a button and the simulation for how it works began to play.

Duncan began clearing his throat, a little shook up to find out he could breathe fire. Sure that was really, really cool. But without control his next kiss could be an arson case waiting to happen.

"Yeah, you have it Duncan. You'll learn to control it in time but until then, you're just gonna have to stay out of situations with a potential conflict." She informed him while He got up, making his way to the chair.

"Like highschool?" he asked rhetorically, plopping himself down in the chair, he burped and fire flew from his mouth, startling himself. Noone noticed as Doctor Patel was going down memory lane.

"Ha high school! I remember highschool…" she rattled off as Blitz took her to the side to question her. All the while, Duncan took to practicing his new 'Incendia- Respiro'.

"What I'm asking is," He began in a hushed tone, "When will Duncan constitute a threat?"

"To humanity?" Doctor Patel questioned with a scoff, "Duncan? No, no, he's a sweet boy." she concluded with a laugh. Duncan? A menace? Yeah, and she was Chelsea Carter.

"It's only a matter of time before-" Blitz wasn't convinced and was prepared to make his case before a new voice broke into the room.

"Duncan!" Margaret Rosenblatt appeared, before Duncan could finish saying "Hi Mom." she was already tearing the facility a new one. "Whose brilliant idea was it to bring Duncan here?"

Duncan, having seen his mom when she's in one of these moods, just crossed his arms, sat back in his chair and let her go to work. Doctor Patel adjusted her glasses and proceeded to move away from blitz. No way was she about to be on the receiving end of one of Ms. Rosenblatt's verbal lashings.

"Ahh.. how have you been Margaret? It's been a while." Blitz said, attempting to make small talk. Seeing her narrow her eyes dangerously he decided to cut to the chase.

"Look I don't like this anymore than you do, but there was a little 'Incendia-Respyro' incident and school so-" His explanation was cut short as Margaret marched up to him and poked him in the chest with enough force to make him move back.

"That's what we call a 'You'r problem', I have a legal contract with M.E.G.T.A.F. stipulating that my sons have as normal a life as humanly possible!" Margaret said while trying to get it through his skull that her boys, like her, weren't to be trifled with.

"And that's exactly what I'm doing Margaret, you'r son's a fine kid, especially for a boy without a father, I'd be happy to give you my two-cents about him over dinner sometime- Son of a buck!" Blitz shouted while looking over to Duncan after noticing the fire halo Duncan had levitating over his head.

"Not bad, eh?" Duncan asked while grinning sheepishly, ignoring the annoyed look from barnes and the concerned one from his mother. Knowing Nathan would freak when he saw this Duncan could only grin.

"Very interesting." Doctor Patel commented.

"Oh baby…" Margaret said sadly, he became more like his father and that concerned her, she didn't want to lose her baby boy.

Eventually Doctor Patel let Duncan go without too many more tests and He and his mom made their way back home only to see Nathan had made dinner for them and had a slip saying he needed to go to the principal's office first thing in the morning. Sighing Margaret massaged her temples and asked.

"So… how was school?" Nathan laughed and Duncan groaned setting his head on the table.

 **~Next day~**

"It's a old gag! A classic!" Blitz said as little explosions came from little pellets he threw on the floor, "The flash powder ignites on contact and boom, fireworks, you can buy em at any decent magic shop." he finished, placing the disk on the principal's desk. The principle of the school was a clean shaven tall african american male with who had seen many things in his years in the field of education, so two young boys fighting was nothing new to him, but the lengths of a prank going this far were rare to say the least. Having heard enough Troy shot up, throwing his chair down furious.

"That is such a load of bullcrap! The freaks mouth shot flames!" he yelled, swinging at the fireworks only for Blitz to move them out of his grasp and Troy to fall face first on the desk.

"Troy, we have discussed the school policy on name calling, and Duncan, your prank could have ended in serious injury,"He scolded both of them as Duncan, who had been sitting in his chair calmly, smirk still intact on his face until he heard his name. The principal walked around his desk to stand between them.

"Yeah it did! My eyebrows were totally burned off!" Troy shouted with his voice cracking towards the end as he pointed to his face, true to his words, stubble remained where his once prominent eyebrows used to be.

"Troy, no offence, but I've had you in here so many times, your name should be on that chair in a brass plaque." the Principal informed him while pulling Troy up. Duncan had already placed the chair back in its original place. The principle placed his hands on both of their shoulders and spoke.

" Now, since you're both at fault you can choose suspension or work together to fix the damage." hearing that ultimatum Troy sputtered indignantly before responding.

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna do anything with that yaab!" He yelled stubbornly before the principle called his father. After that riveting talk Troy said he'd clean the area with no complaint. 

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, i have another appointment with your brother." The principle said, feeling the headache begin to form.

Stepping into the hallway Duncan saw some of the jocks that were chasing nathan on one end of the room and Nathan on the other. Scary thing was, it seemed like the jocks were scared to even breath in Nathans direction and were trying to dig through the wall just to get a few more feet in distance from him while Nathan looked completely calm and innocent. Nathan saw Duncan and grinned before getting up, ignoring the other jocks flinch and started walking towards the principal's office, but pausing by his brother to whisper.

"Nice job firebreather." Nathan's "Super cool, ultra super-hero name" as he dubbed it came into play as Duncan smirked at his antics. He walks into the office as Duncan goes to start his cleaning duties.

While Duncan was off cleaning, Nathan and the other guys stepped into the principal's office. Well, Nathan walked in calmly and sat in the chair, the three other boys krept in as a group and stood in front of the principal, none of them making eye contact with Nathan.

"So… does anyone want to tell me what happened?" The principal questioned only to receive no answers.

"Ok, boys," Gaining the jocks attention, "Can you explain what happened to you three?"

"Uhhh… W-what do you mean, sir?" Lieutenant frown face questioned nervously.

"Well, let's start with you, Francis?" The principal question, while Nathan let out a small snort at his name, ha… Francis, "I'm told you were found taped to a wall wearing a pink dress with the sign 'Daddy's Little Angel' taped across your chest…"

The principal's referral of the event made Troy's lieutenant stiffen slightly before looking towards the ground. Deciding to move on, he turned towards the bigger teen.

"Jason, im told you were found hanging by your underwear from a pole, with no shirt, holding a sign that said 'I did it for the lols'." At the end of that recollection Jason tried to sink inside himself.

" Now Brandon, you've been in here more than anyone else, but dying your hair pink, playing a howler-monkey scream and running around the school? That's extreme even for you." As he expected the principal was rewarded with silence. Sighing knowing he wouldn't be receiving an answer any time soon, he turned to the last piece of the puzzle.

"Finally Mister Rosenblatt, you and your brother have caused quite the commotion in the school." The principal informed him, not quite sure what to make of his newest edition yet.

"Really? Sorry about that sir, just trying to find our way in the school." Nathan said boisterously while laughing light heartedly.

"Well that being the case, if finally brings me to you, I have people saying these three were chasing you before they were found in their predicaments." He questioned, still not sure what to think of his newest edition to the school.

"Oh, yes sir i was trying to hurry and get to class." Nathan said with a smile.

"Ok, so you have no idea what happened to them?" He questioned while Nathan was the picture of innocents.

"No sir, I was just as shocked as you and the other students." he said, completely hiding his mirth and looking almost scared to be in the same room as the other three, " does this mean I'm not in trouble and can go to class now?"

"Of course son, you can go." the principal permitted while Nathan nodded heading towards the door.

"Thank you sir." He said as he closed the door. Knowing the other boys were too busy getting their butts chewed to even think of getting back at him. Snickering to himself Nathan walked out of the office and around the corner, only to bump into someone, knocking them over.

"Oh, hey I'm sorry, i didn't see you there, you ok?" Nathan questioned, holding his hand out to help the person up.

"Ow, what are you made of, rocks?" Amari questioned while being pulled up to her feet.

"Heheh," Nathan chuckled sheepishly, " I'm really sorry about that, i really wasn't paying attention, You sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Nathan," she giggled and dusted herself off before looking at him, "But if you want to make it up to me i have one request."

"Really? And what would that be?" Nathan questioned. There's no harm in hearing a beautiful girl out, right?

"Well, there's a party going on tonight," She informed him, "If i see you there, we're good."

Now, something in Nathan just said not to do it, it was probably a bad idea. Now by no means was Amari ugly, far from it, but something just screamed danger about her. But in the same breath he felt drawn to her, almost like a kinship, but still, she seemed almost to be restrained, like she was always hiding something. But for Nathan, more importantly, he was not about to abandon his brother.

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm not exactly the party kinda guy… besides, I can't exactly leave Duncan alone." Nathan said while walking towards class with Amari. He really had no reason to not go, other than the uncertainty of if his mom would let him.

"Well, you should both come," the insta-fix for this, of course she had one.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I have no choice, heh thanks for the invite!" Nathan chuckled.

"No problem, besides, I probably need someone there I can actually talk to-" She coughed, Nathan looked to her for a second before moving to help pat her back.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yep! Gym class totally dried me out" she said, "sorry, I guess i just need some water, but I will see you tonight, right?"

"Oh, uhh, yeah!" Nathan said. Before he could get another word in Duncan swooped in, and dragged him far away from Amari, who stood there gobsmacked at what just happened.

"Dude, Dude, Dude! We got a problem!" Duncan said in a more panicked tone than what Nathan was used to, grabbing his arms Nathan stopped Duncan from shaking him long enough to ask.

"What is it Duncan?" Finally stopping Duncan watched Nathan crumble to the ground while the room spun.

"I think we just got invited to a party." Duncan said in slight shock.

 **~that night~**

In the night, two shadows seemingly glided across the floor, moving from one end of the hall to the next, wrapping around corners and jumping from place to place. Suddenly one of them stopped. In front of the mirror, revealing to be Duncan. Looking into the mirror Duncan started to feel self conscious about this party, his orange skin, scales, overall it just didn't look good. Maybe a scarf or something to cover his neck would help. Ignoring Nathans shaking head he turned on the lights and looked up to see-

"Duncan and Nathan Rosenblatt," His mom stated simply, walking up to both boys, Nathan who was trying to stop him from flicking the light sighed before looking resigned, Margaret could always catch him whenever he involved Duncan. Moving up to Duncan she poked him in the chest and stared into his eyes.

"Where do you two think you're going?" she questioned in her no nonsense tone. Looking around nervously he found no help in Nathan.

"Well, ya see…" he started, "Its like this… I'm kinda- were kinda going to a… a party." He said looking defeated.

"You were invited to a party?" Margaret asked shocked, before smiling widely and hugging both boys, "Oh I'm so happy!"

"You'r confidence in my people skills is amazing." Duncan mumbled slightly while backing away, "Anyways it'll probably be just a couple of dorks, in the dark, playing video games."

"Oh ok, well i hope you have fun." She comments while Duncan slips out the door, Nathan walking after him.

"And Nathan…" Margaret calls while Nathan paused to look at her.

"Yeah mom?" He called back noting the concern in her eyes.

"Please be safe." she said simply while Nathan grinned at her and offered a thumbs up.

"Hey, its me!" He said grinning while running out after Duncan to the party.

"I know…" she said as she looked to the picture on the dresser with all three of and Nathan grinning widely on either side of her while she matched their faces and held them close,

" _That's what I'm worried about.."_

TBC

New year, New chapter! Hope everyone had amazing holidays! Hate to leave you guys like this with a cliffhanger and but among other complications, my computer is broken so no clue when the next update will be, i will try to update as soon as i fix/replace my old one. Till then Thank you for joining the Onyx Corp, and you'll be hearing from me, later!


	3. Chapter 3- Women, Fathers, and Secrets 2

"So… Can I just say how awesome our mom is?" Nathan questioned while he and Duncan walked up a hill towards the party.

Duncan scoffed while a car passed them. To be clear, a party was definitely not Duncan's scene, he knew from a reliable source (Izabelle) that Jenna would be there. So the plan; Stop by, make a much better second impression on Jenna, and hopefully leave with no problems. Speaking of which, he knew Nathan had a new friend, he just hasn't had the opportunity to ask him, about her, until now…

"Only if i get to question about this girl whose all over you?" Duncan offered, causing Nathan to miss a step and trip slightly.

Turning to face Duncan, a blushing Nathan stuttered before walking next to his brother.

"O-oh, Amari? Yeah, she's my friend, I said I'd come over to make up for knocking her over, yaknow?" Nathan explained, his nervous verbal tick kicking in while Duncan smirked over at him.

"Knocked her over, huh? Sweeping girls off their feet already? Should I warn mom?" Duncan questioned while Nathan's eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets.

"N-no! It's not like that!" He shouted as Duncan moved to knock on the door.

Tap, tap, tap. No answer… walk in? Grabbing the door, Duncan found it was unlocked and when he and Nathan walked in loud music blasted in their ears as they moved through the crowd of kids dancing. Looking through the crowd Duncan was able to spot his target, the other students just seemed to treat her like the plague and she sat alone on the couch like someone killed her puppy.

Looking to Duncan, Nathan saw what he was looking at and knew his brother would want some alone time to work the ole "Rosenblatt" Magic. He bumped Duncan to get his attention and leaned in, but with the music blasting, he'd have to yell anyways

"Hey, there's your girl! Go get her!" He grinned at Duncan while moving to another area.

Looking around Nathan smiled at some of the dances in crowd, he mingled, danced with a few people, and got some laughs before he decided to go to the balcony, a lot less loud. Leaning over the railing he decided it was probably time to see how Duncan was doing before a feminine sigh broke him out of his train of thoughts.

"Party that boring already?" Nathan questioned Amari as she sat beside him, her lips pulled into a slight lazy grin.

"Nah, its ok..." She said finally turning her eyes to him.

"I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere." Nathan quipped while putting his back to the rail.

Amari scoffed while moving off the couch she was on to stand beside him, and leaned over the rail, looking towards the stars with a slight smile.

" **But** I got pulled into this because of my friend." She smiled at Nathan, which he reciprocated.

"Oh, so of course I had to get dragged into coming to." He said nodding his head, that got her to laugh lightly.

"Nah, I figured I could get to know you a little better while here." She said simply while Nathan raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Me? What's there to know?" Nathan asked confused.

"Well i was hoping you would tell me, we haven't met before, have we?" Amari questioned while Nathan took a thoughtful pose.

"Hmm, I can't say, but I'm sure I'd remember you if we did." Nathan concluded with a smile.

"Saying I'm unforgettable, huh?" Amari teased while poking his shoulder.

"U-uh, yeah, I guess i am, I mean,you are pretty smart, cool and it does feel like we have met before, doesn't it?" Nathan said realizing he might have been saying too much.

He felt something was up with her, but looking now, with her hair in a bun, her black eyes that seemed to look at him like he was every bit as interesting to her as she was to him. Realizing he was staring at her Nathan turned his attention elsewhere with a blush. Amari said nothing and smiled slightly at him with a slight blush.

"Ok, Mr. Rosenblatt," Amari finally spoke, her voice full of amusement, " I meant to tell you, nice job with the jocks."

"Huh?" Nathan asked, "I dont know what you're talking ab-"

Before Nathan could finish asking about what she was saying she pulled her phone out with pics showing Nathan with each of the jocks one by one while in their "compromising positions". Amari smiled at Nathan's surprised look, Nathan couldn't believe she managed to catch him like that. Normally he did the creeping and catching evidence or people. This girl had some serious skill for her to be there and he not sense it at all.

'so that's how it feels when i do this to other people,' Nathan thought while looking back at her smiling face.

"How did you- well do i have to worry about you showing that to someone or am i safe?" Nathan questioned with an easy smile, somewhat sure he could trust her for some reason.

"Oh my lips are sealed, I just wanted to thank you for the excitement, it's been pretty boring at school, I feel like hanging with you, it might stay interesting here." she confirmed.

"Yeah, you and-" Before she could finish the sentence a loud voice broke through the air.

"TROY!" an angry voice bellowed, making the music come to a screech.

Let's back up, while Nathan and Amari were getting acquainted, Duncan managed to stand in front of Jenna.

"Hey, Jenna," Duncan started, the music easily overshadowing his voice, "So about my little 'dork show' in biology-"

"What?" Jenna said, noticing him in front of her, snapping out of her thoughts.

"W-w-well you see, there was this- this thing, and i had to catch it." Duncan rambled while scratching his cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked, the music combined with her thoughts made whatever Duncan was saying seem like it was said over 100 miles away, "Duncan, right?"

Duncan, a little caught off guard simply nodded his head.

"As humiliating as I'm sure that was, I would trade places with you in a heartbeat." She said simply while Duncan started to put the pieces together.

"Whats up?" Duncan asked looking around, "I saw everyone acting weird around you."

"You haven't heard?" Jenna asked while looking away "I lost all the money we'd raised for homecoming."

"No way" Duncan said moving to sit next to her.

"I thought it was in my locker but it's just gone!" Jenna said, getting frustrated just thinking about it, "I've looked everywhere, I think I'm losing my mind! I'm sure people think i just pocketed it!"

Seeing Jenna put her face in her hand Duncan had heard enough.

"Then people have their heads up their butts," Duncan said with nothing but absolute faith in the girl he was coming to know, " You'd never do that."

"Thanks'" Jenna said, it was good to know someone was in her corner, "Anyways it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, the fact is, there's no dance without that money." Jenna said before sighing.

"I'd do **whatever** job to pay it back but there's only two weeks left." Jenna concluded, feeling the weight of it all sink in on her. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Look, Jenna, I know you dont wanna talk to me, but this guy is bad news! Stay away from him." Troy whispered harshly, pulling her to her feet and away from Duncan.

Snatching her arm away, Jenna had had enough, first the money was missing, then everyone treating her worse than dirt but now "Mr. Locks so luscious" Troy was trying to control her.

"What is up with you?" Jenna questioned while snatching her arm back and jabbing Troy in the chest.

"You wanna know the punishment for being stupid enough to date you? Dating you!" she yelled, getting fed up with his attitude.

"I'm telling you! He can do freaky stuff!" Troy pleaded, hoping she would listen.

Hearing enough Duncan stood up, but before he could take a step the door opened and a loud, masculine voice cut through the party, stopping the music.

"TROY!" A large man standing in the door shouted, and stalked towards Troy, the crowd parting to make way for him, "What part of 'grounded' didn't you understand?" he questioned while Troy shook in his spot.

Snatching Troy by his arm, ignoring the whimpers he let out he basically dragged Troy out of the party towards his truck, completely ignorant of the frozen teens around him.

"You must be a glutton for punishment, boy." He said simply as he loaded Troy into his truck and drove off.

Duncan and Jenna headed to the balcony where he spotted Nathan, standing eerily close to that girl, Amari. Huh, he moves fast. Turning back, Duncan couldn't help but feel a little good about himself, he got two up on Troy and he got to see him get carted off by his dad.

"Whoa, is that his dad? The rage issue doesn't fall far from the tree," Duncan said, mostly to himself, "I bet he wishes his dad would just disappear…"

At that Jenna's eyes widened and she scoffed lightly.

"It's getting late, excuse me." She said in a clipped tone, moving to leave before Duncan could say anything else.

"What? Oh, I- ok" Duncan shrugged before putting his face in his hands, "urg! Idiot!" he scolded himself before looking up and seeing Izabelle with a drink for him.

"Struck out with Jenna, huh? You're not the first." She consoled him while they walked across the balcony.

"I just wish I knew what i said to set her off…" Duncan said dejectedly.

"Jenna's dad is dead." Izabelle said simply, eyes far away. Duncan paused, horrified.

"Oh man!" Duncan exclaimed, "How stupid am I? I mean, I totally know how bad it bites to grow up without a dad!"

"There's a rat in here!" a girl screamed, once again halting music and festivities.

Looking down Duncan and Izabelle saw a Gamoridon, who locked eyes with Duncan.

"Ahh my liege!" It shouted towards Duncan.

Suddenly more shouts came as more people complained about things crawling up their legs and being in their purses. Looking around, Duncan saw many more Gamoridons, one crawling up someone's leg, another, doing a cannonball into a punch bowl.

"Duncan!" Nathan came running up to him, looking rattled... That was never a good sign. Nathan did the rattling, not the other way around.

"Its those things again!" Duncan said to them both.

"Gamoridons!" Izabelle corrected and Nathan cut in.

"Have either of you seen Amari?" Nathan asked, scanning the area.

Taken back by the question, Duncan looked to his brother confused before the floor cracked open and the building began to shake. Kids fell to the floor as lights flickered. looking towards the glass door, Nathan and Duncan saw a large red and orange slitted eye, looking right at them before it closed and it traveled upwards, followed by teeth, lots of teeth. Duncan and Nathan looked shocked as they've known those eyes, seen them before.

"They didn't come alone!" Izabelle exclaimed looking towards the night sky as a giant, red figure towered over them "Thats their master, Belloc! Seriously! Belloc! Run!"

There he stood, Belloc, King of the kaiju, the night sky did nothing to hide his intimidating red figure, the eleven white horns that grew from the back of his head slowly disappearing, four went down the side of his face going to the back of his neck with one on the top of his head pointing straight back. The last two hooked upward facing the front. His glowing red-orange eyes showed the small tusk like horns growing from his cheeks as he stared down at the kids below him. The rest of him was obscured in darkness, his body, large yet lean, the spikes seemed to be his armor. Smoke rose from his mouth as he slowly began to step forward.

Duncan, Nathan, and Izabelle took off running, Belloc stepping where they were, just missing them. As people screamed and ran for their lives, Duncan pulled Izabelle finding a place to hide,Nathan right behind them while Belloc seemed to watch the crowd of people running, searching almost. Sitting behind two cars, the three of them waited for him to pass and hopefully not see them.

Duncan felt a little responsible, maybe it was his fault Belloc showed up tonight. Nathan while concerned was preoccupied by his own thoughts, was trying to make sense of the last few minutes of the party to his dad crashing the party, and Izabelle? Well Izabelle just wanted to make sense of it all, there was no reason for it to be here.

"It doesn't make sense!" she said shaking her head, Belloc's footsteps echoing, "Why now, why here!"

Hearing that, Nathan knew Duncan would never be able to lie, tried to sign language Duncan what to say. Needless to say, it didn't work. Nathan made a shrug gesture, the message;

'I don't know' but instead, Duncan replied-

"Because we're here! He's looking for us" Duncan said gesturing to himself and Nathan, the latter, threw his hands up in frustration.

"Why?" Izabelle screamed scared beyond belief, whatever these boys did to piss off the 'King of all Monsters' she definitely didn't wanna be apart of.

Nathan at this point was silently pleading for Duncan not to spill the beans, he knew it wouldn't matter if they died but still, "ignorance was bliss." making an 'X' gesture with his arms he tried to tell Duncan;

'Do **Not** tell her under any circumstances!' Once again the message fell on deaf ears. Izabelle was locked in on Duncan, completely unaware of what Nathan was doing as Duncan came clean.

"Because He's not only Belloc, (Duncan!) 'King of the Kaiju', (Don't!) He's also our dad!" Duncan said, looking right at Belloc, who at this point was facing away from them, smoke rising from his mouth as he sniffed the air.

Belloc roared while Nathan facepalmed. Belloc slowly lowered to the ground, shifting as he did, his face became longer, turning into a muzzle. The horns on his head slowly framed his face as his legs shifted to a four legged quadruped while slowly creeping down the street, sniffing the air.

"Is it smelling for you?" Izabelle questioned.

"He must know our scent, I'm not kidding about him being our dad! You better run Izabe-" Duncan tried to say, only for Belloc to pick up the car they'd been hiding behind and peer at them. Throwing the car away, Belloc's cold eyes bore into the two brothers, ignoring the explosion behind him.

All of them jumping to their feet, Duncan put his arm in front of Izabelle, Staring his father down with Nathan on the other side, doing the same.

"I said **Run!** " Duncan yelled while he and his brother prepared to face off with their father.

Izabelle started running only to stop when Belloc's tail dropped in front of her, stopping her from escaping. Pausing a little Izabelle saw the tail raise high enough for her to run under. This proved to be the wrong move as as she was running under the tail dropped, landing on her back, being crushed by the tail all Izabelle could do was scream.

"No! Let her go, you'll crush her!" Duncan yelled.

"Arrgh!" she yelled as more pressure was being applied.

"Duncan I'll get her free, you distract!" Nathan said running over to Izabelle.

Grabbing the underside of it, Nathan quickly lifted the tail off of izabelle.

"Hurry! Run!" Nathan yelled. Izabelle slipped through and held her ribs on the ground, but before Nathan could check in on her, a foot connected with his chest sending him into the rail on the side of the road. At that same time, Duncan had thrown a motorcycle that was on the street straight at Belloc's face, connecting but doing little damage. A low demonic chuckle could be heard from him as he got closer to Duncan.

"Guh!" Nathan coughed while looking up to see who got that hit in.

Amari stood in front of him, arms crossed and an impassive look marred her face as she watched him use the rail to pick himself back up. She stood on Belloc's tail as Nathan wiped his mouth staring at her. Belloc tried to stomp on Duncan who ran away, leading him from Izabelle and anyone else. Amari simply stayed on her spot on Bellocs tail, and Nathan charged after her. Hopping and grabbing unto the tail, he climbed up it before standing in front of Amari.

"Who are you, really?" Nathan asked as he ran up the tail towards her, Amari flipping backwards.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said simply while lashing out with a kick Nathan crouched to avoid.

"Grrr how do you know about my brother and I?" Nathan asked getting agitated. Throwing a punch only for her to grab his fist. He caught her fist and they were at a standstill.

" _Your father is here, but we still have business, prince of dragons, Nathan Rosenblatt. See you soon."_ Amari's words before she disappeared echoed in Nathan's mind as he struggled to keep his balance and fend off her attacks.

"I know all about you both, but my interests lay solely on you, Mr. Uzumaki." Amari said, breaking the lock and flipping back, kicking at Nathan who leaned back to avoid it.

Nathan's dodge cost him to lose balance and while he was trying to regain it, he looked up too late to see Amari, now behind him doing weird hand signs.

"Wind style: Great breakthrough!" She called out as a giant air blast left her hand and crashed into the stunned Nathan.

"Arrrgh!" Nathan screamed as the wind cut through his clothes and launched him through the air.

Realizing he was now at the front of his father he saw Duncan running in front and he was rapidly approaching the ground in front of his brother so Nathan turned in the air and reached. grabbing a street light pole and spinning on it, he landed with a roll right beside his brother.

"Nathan?!" Duncan yelled shocked

"No talk time! Plan! Now!" Nathan yelled while they ran.

"Ummm…" Duncan said and Nathan knew the were screwed.

And as if on cue, Belloc let loose a stream of flame on the brothers as they ran, both screamed as they felt the fire enclose them, causing them to lose their balance and roll into the ground, landing in a crouch. Duncan's favorite red jacket and Nathan's shirt went up flame.

"Aww damn it! I really liked that shirt! Nathan complained as Duncan dusted some of the dust and ash off of himself.

Looking back up Duncan saw Belloc was still there and tried to run, only to be caught, Nathan tried to help, leaping to help Duncan pry the collosal claws off him only for Amari to throw wires to wrap around him, hanging him off of Bellocs fingers. Belloc then stood to his full height, and grabbed Nathan too as he struggled and finally got free of the wires.

"Let us go!" Duncan yelled while he and Nathan struggled. Looking up, Duncan saw Nathan was staring daggers at the girl. it was his friend, Amari. And she was sitting on Belloc's shoulder… wait what? Stopping Duncan turned to an intense staredown.

"Amari? What are you doing? You work for Belloc?" Duncan asked, head spinning from all the info.

"Work for? Ha! As if, 'prince'," She said the word prince as if it were a joke, "I am merely cooperating with him for my own goals."

"Which are?" Nathan asked, speaking for the first time since being captured.

Amari didn't respond, opting to smile at Nathan and he glared up at her from his bound position. Nathan decided then and there, he was gonna knock that smug smile off her face. Turning his attention back to his father, Duncan noticed they were out in the dessert, he needed answers, like, now!

"Where are you taking us?" Duncan yelled up to Belloc, only to be ignored as he kept stepping.

Reeling back, Duncan and Nathan released a stream of fire, one aimed at Belloc's face, the other at his shoulder where Amari was. Amari leaped onto one of Belloc's horns, perfectly keeping her balance, as Belloc took two steps back from the force of the blasts. Duncan, seeing his brother release a fireball just like him was in shock and would have commented on it but before he could Belloc's, deep rumbling laughter echoed through the cool night.

 **"Excellent."** Belloc spoke, his voice deeper than the ocean's abyss, he pulled his two sons closer to his face, **"Duncan, Nathan, Let me look at you."**

"Why don't you just kill us and get it over with!" Duncan said and Nathan was simply staring at Belloc, why did he come for them?

 **"If i wanted to kill you, you'd be dead!"** Belloc deadpanned, continuing across the desert until he reached a body of shallow water above cracked earth.

Belloc paused and breathed deeply, before letting loose an inferno of flames upon the water, evaporating it all. Duncan and Nathan couldn't help but shield their eyes and faces from the intense heat Belloc was putting out. As the steam cleared the stone underneath began to drift and open up into a passageway leading underground, Belloc put his sons on top of his head, before shifting into his four legged form and running into the path he made, the passage closing behind him.

 **"We are an ancient race, my sons. So old, we became myths to the humans, they call us invaders, but it is they who have infested our world."** Belloc said while moving through the dark cave.

Nathan and Duncan mutely listened as he appeared in a crystal like cavern. Amari who had been sitting patiently until then had even spoken up.

"But then again Belloc, even Kaiju's weren't the first beings created, right?" She said, as Belloc slowed down.

" **True, while we do predate these modern humans, we were not the first creatures to roam this land."** Belloc informed while stopping and letting his sons hop down.

"Wait, then who was before you then?" Nathan asked while Belloc allowed a small smile to appear at his son's willingness to learn and interest.

While they explored the areas and crystals, Duncan reached and broke off a square diamond the size of his fist, it burned a crimson red with two stars at the center. As he gazed at it, Duncan could only think one thing, beautiful, just like someone he knew. Nathan found another crystal sticking out of pillar and pulled, breaking it off and examining it he was shocked. It was shaped similar to Duncan's but it glowed an ominous blue, with numerous stars dancing inside as if it were a universe inside.

" **Bijuu."** Was Belloc's simple answer before Duncan piped up.

"Hold on!" Duncan said getting in between Nathan and Belloc, rounding on Nathan first he turned and pointed "You can breathe fire! Since when?"

"For a while now Duncan," Nathan confessed, "I just didn't want to add another problem to everything mom has to deal with so I kept it a secret and trained with it by myself."

"I'm gonna come back to this," Duncan said to Nathan before turning and facing his father, "Where are we?"

" **Home Duncan, you'r true home."** Belloc said, leaning down to look at his son.

"No" Duncan said, "This isn't my home, that doesn't change just because my father's a Kaiju!"

" **I am not 'a Kaiju', I am Belloc, King of the Kaiju!"** Belloc bellowed before standing up, **"And though you are my sons, you are both weak."**

Duncan and now a heated Nathan looked at each other before Duncan picked up a crystal, pulling it out of the ground and launching it at Nathan who punched it into pieces. 'Weak' his ass, let's see Troy do that.

"We're strong enough!" Duncan said with Nathan staring at Belloc, daring him to say different.

" **No, the human world has made your hearts soft, you must be cold and remorseless, if you are to rule over the Kaiju."** He said while looking up from Duncan.

"Wait, but what about Nathan?" Duncan asked, while he didn't want the throne, he also didn't want to leave his brother to the winds.

At this, Belloc paused and looked over to Amari who, at this point, got the message and began to move closer to Nathan, standing next to him as he rose an eyebrow.

" **His, circumstance is, different from yours Duncan. -Listen, they've caught our scent, come!"** As he spoke he lowered his hand and Duncan jumped on.

Nathan was walking over to join them when Amari grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked, and she smiled softly.

"Belloc, the time is now, our business is done." she called out to the Kaiju King and he turned to look at them both.

" **I understand, Nathan, go with her, she will explain everything."** Belloc informed his son before turning and walking with Duncan.

"Hey, hey wait! I'm not leaving him behind!" Duncan said before Nathan calmed him.

"Duncan, it's alright, I'll see you in a few." Nathan reassured him, while he wasn't sure what would happen next, he knew Belloc obviously wanted them alive and wouldn't kill them… right?

"Ok, 'Amari', if that's even your real name, where to?" Nathan asked crossing his arms as Amari walked up to him.

"It's my name, sweetheart, and keep pouting, its cute." She said as she patted his cheek and walked by.

Growling Nathan turned and began to follow her, he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Ok, why are you after my family?" Nathan asked and Amari turned her head to look at him smiling.

"Oh I'm not after your family Nathan, just you." Amari said, and Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"And why is that? Why am I so special?" Nathan questioned.

"The world needs you, the person you are this time, is strong- however, you aren't strong enough right now, you need to awaken." Amari said while Nathan stared at her, trying to process.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. Awaken? This time?" What are you talking about?" Nathan asked while stopping in his walk.

"Nathan, the life you have lived up until this point isn't the original story, you are a reincarnation and the you now, is the best choice to pick up the legacy."

"Ok, story time, what do you mean incarnation? And legacy? I'm trying to graduate, and live my life, not erase it!" Nathan shouted indignantly.

"True, but you will not be erasing, merely gaining more skills, abilities, and years of experience that will come in handy later. But now you must learn the full truth." Amari said while not looking back.

"What truth?"

"The past, before the Kaiju, there were the Bijuu, massive demons, of energy and might that could destroy the world if they chose to." She informed while she and Nathan moved to a different area in the cave.

The walls were smooth, their were human sized corridors and doors for people, the walk ways were illuminated by glowing crystals embedded in the walls. As the walked Nathan had to ask.

"There's more?" Amari rolled her eyes at the question.

"Yes, Naruto, there was a singularity before even them." Nathan paused at the name she said, his questions were multiplying as this continued.

"Naruto?" Nathan echoed, the name felt too familiar, it felt right, even better than 'Nathan'. No! He was Nathan Rosenblatt!

"There was a powerful deity, the god tree, said to spread and connect realities, dimensions even. The tree was the source of life throughout all of creation." Amari said as Nathan fell silent.

"It was said that when its fruit was consumed, one could attain power beyond imagining, such was the case with Kaguya, a woman who ate the from the tree, gaining an energy called chakra, with it, she could bring life, control elements, become a force of nature." Amari said as they entered a room.

The room was covered in markings and symbols Nathan didn't understand. There was a circle in the center of the room where all the symbols ended and in the center, there was an orange orb.

"It had to be orange," Nathan muttered, " seriously, using the color of the gods against me?" He cried while Amari paused and stared at him with wide eyes.

"It is scary how often you remind me of him… go to the center, and sit cross legged with the orb in your hands." She instructed as he looked over to her.

"I remind you of- how old are you?" Nathan yelled while pointing at Amari.

"Its bad manners to ask a woman her age, dumbass, but go! Or I could remove your clothes and-" Amari started while pulling a blade out before Nathan moved to the spot, holding the orb.

Amari stood in front of him while he looked up at her.

"Ok, ok, I'm here. Now what happens?" Nathan asked, Amari felt her face heat up as she stared at his body before schooling her features and making hand signs.

"Now this may sting a bit," She said while making more signs, her hands beginning to glow blue as she placed her hands on his chest and forehead, "What comes next, more so…"

"Wha..?" Before Nathan could finish his question Amari spoke.

" **Kai!"** Amari shouted before the symbols all over the ground began to glow and Nathan felt a pulse.

Elsewhere, while Nathan and Amari were walking towards their final destination Duncan was being carried by Belloc.

" **There is a war coming Duncan,"** Belloc said while walking through the cave, Duncan falling silent, **"between human and Kaiju, a war that could end everything! It is a terrible burden to bear, but for the good of all, you have no choice."**

"You think I'm going to be king of these creatures!? I am not a monster!" Duncan yelled while Belloc paused to look at him.

" **You are my son! You are half Kaiju, Duncan! Superior to everyone you have ever known!"** Belloc said with no hint of arrogance or pride, it was merely a fact.

"That's why you brought us here? You ignore me for sixteen years, and you expect to train me for something that I don't even want!?" Duncan shouted as they exited the crystal cove.

Looking out it could only be described as hell, or the center of the earth, fire rose off the walls, an open pit of lava flowing in waves surrounded by superheated stones rising from the molten rock as platforms. Looking out Duncan could see five Kaiju walking from different areas to hills to see them. Try as he might, Duncan couldn't help but almost enjoy the warm temperature, the heat wasn't a bother, if anything it felt like he was in the living room at his house. Except, you know, the giant monsters.

" **I am you'r king,"** Belloc said before lifting Duncan for all to see, **"This is my son!"**

This cause many cries and roars of indignation and refusal, some made their thoughts very vocal.

" **You desecrate our race! You shame our ceremony!"** A Kaiju with an appearance similar to a beetle said

" **Bad enough you keep us from exterminating the human vermin, now you mate with them!"** said another, who eerily enough looked to be related to the first one to speak.

 **Who challenges their king!?"** Belloc thundered and they fell silent **"You Abbadon? Or you Astaroth?"**

Calling them out by their names, the two Kaiju that spoke fell silent and backed down.

" **I thought as much…"** Belloc asid while looking across his meeting room, **"And I make my choice! This is Duncan! My heir!"**

"What happens now?" Duncan said while looking back to Belloc, completely at a loss for his father sticking up for him and all.

Only his slight appreciation for what his father did went right back out the window as he turned his hand and Duncan fell, right towards the lava.

"Aaargh!" Duncan yelled before he fell into the lava.

Duncan broke the lave surface gasping as he tried to swim or get out of this intense heat enveloping him, before the lava pulled him back under. It seemed to penetrate him, setting the fire in him into overdrive, an inferno.

Nathan felt the orange orb he was holding pulse as lightning arched from the walls and floor, hitting the orb and himself, electricity surging through his veins. Images assaulted his mind as he yelled.

Duncan felt himself get stronger as the heat from the lava intensified. The lava flooded his system as he felt himself change, the fire, the rage, the bloodlust, like his instincts went out of control for the first time and he didn't want to stop it. Energy flooded him, and he headed to the surface to break free of this shell.

Nathan's whole world drifted away as he found himself in a dark room, suddenly a light flashed and he was in a white room by himself. He felt information streaming into his mind fade, and he was left alone.

" **No…"** He heard a powerful voice say as he looked around **"Never alone…"** with that said, the world around him faded away.

The lightning that was flying suddenly ceased and Nathan's body, that had been sitting motionlessly for a few seconds burst with blue energy, flooding the room with a power and pushing Amari back till she hit the wall. Nathan slowly stood up, his body coursing with tendrils of blue energy whipping around and the orange orb in his hand flashing.

"N-no way! Was this is what it was like back then, father?" Amari questioned to the whipping air as she covered her eyes.

The gathered Kaiju looked into the lava seeing the half-breed trash fall into the pit, expecting nothing to happen. Suddenly the lava began to rise.

Boom! As the lava bubble burst, a gasp could be heard as a small figure rose into the air before landing on a platform, Duncan was seen, only different.

Duncan's regular orange skin was replaced with blood red and deep orange scales, moving in patterns across his body. His hands became red with claws instead of regular fingers. Duncan's face had small horns pointing up into his hair, moving it to stand up into three points with small amounts moving down his forehead, fangs lined his mouth and an orange glowing diamond gem could be seen in the center of his chest as he breathed deeply, examining himself Duncan felt all the energy he attained, all the rage and his instincts go wild, breathing deeply he crouched down, feeling like he was born again.

The orange orb in Nathans hands seemingly absorbed into Nathan's stomach and another burst of energy exploded from him, only this time it was red in color. Suddenly the blue and red ceased and an oranged, even more powerful burst of power erupted from Nathan as the walls cracked and the whole room shook.

Nathan and Duncan's eyes snapped open, Nathan's turning a crimson red with Duncan's eyes became a reptilian green with slitted eyes. Leaning their heads back both brothers let out roars, echoing throughout the caves, Duncan's roar came with a stream of fire that reached up to the ceiling, spreading across as all the Kaiju present had to respect the power shown, even Belloc was surprised and proud of his son's flame, and feeling Nathan shake the cave from where he was with his new strength.

Nathan's roar released a final burst of orange energy that completely destroyed the room until all there was was a wide area inside the cave, all the other rooms blown away and destroyed. Amari pulled herself out from the rubble and saw Nathan's body sprawled out in the center of the mess, unconscious.

Duncan, after letting loose the flames suddenly felt the world spin as he fell, hitting the ground unconscious.

The desert sun blazed as two bodies could be seen at the center of a massive crater.

Amber eyes opened to the sun as Duncan slowly sat up, looking at himself he was in shock, his orange skin that once stigmatized him was now a blissful dream to what he had now. Scales, littleral scales all over him, replacing his skin. Hearing a groan, Duncan turned and saw his brother, panic overcame him as he rushed over.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Duncan yelled, shaking his brother.

He was surprised when Nathan's eyes opened and looked at him with confusion, followed by a far away look. Suddenly Nathan sprung up holding his head.

"Ow! That hurt dattebayo!" Nathan said, Duncan leaned back, confused.

"Uh… Nathan, are you alright?" Duncan questioned, only for Nathan to turn to him grinning sheepishly.

"Hey Duncan, we have to talk, also, call me Naruto!" Nath- er- Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

" _Oh, mom is gonna kill me…"_

 _~TBC~_

Ok by many blessings, I am back and this story is up. Unfortunately it is unclear when the next update will be because school is a beast, but so far, Nathan got his memories back, Duncan got his kaiju form, and part of Amari's past has been revealed. Lets see what happens next! Till next time, thank you for joining the Onyx corps, and you'll be hearing from me. later!


	4. Chapter 4- Back to School

Chapter 4

"No."

"Come on!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Please!"

"No! I will not carry you!"

The sun beat down on the two brothers as they slowly made their way through the hot desert. After waking up in the crater, seeing his new scaled out look, and hearing his brother's request, Duncan decided it would be best to deal with these problems, one at a time. First things first, they had to get out of this desert. He figured Nathan, or as he requested to be called "Naruto" maybe suffered a heat stroke or, more likely, hit his head some time during last night. But somehow, some way, his brother managed to get even more annoying. Just when he thought it couldn't happen...

"Duncan!" The newly renamed Naruto called out, much to Duncan's dismay. Since this walk started he's been bugging him with carrying him, to asking if they were there yet to-

"What?" Duncan breathed out.

"Nice scales man." Naruto said grinning while giving his brother the thumbs up.

Duncan growled in annoyance before deciding to ignore his obviously delirious brother. When the brothers woke up in the center of a crater, they noticed some differences, like Nathan renaming himself as Naruto, while claiming to be a ninja. Duncan had a more drastic change, his orange, slightly scaly skin had become much more severe, giving a more reptilian appearance to him. He and Nathan both checked their pockets to see their respective jewels shining in the light. This brought a smile to Duncan's face as it was his silver lining of that night he barely remembered. Nathan or rather, Naruto said he looked cool, which he highly doubted.

"You still don't believe me being a shinobi, huh?" Naruto asked while grinning as if reading his mind.

"No, i do not." Duncan said simply as he walked ahead. Sure, Nathan was sneaky, he had a way of getting in and out of places, but a ninja? No way.

While Duncan absently made a mental list of why his brother couldn't be a shinobi, Naruto made a thoughtful pose.

"Well, what if i proved it to you?" He asked and Duncan almost paused with his walk, before taking a deep breathe and closing his eyes.

"There is literally nothing you could do to change my m-" Duncan began to say until he heard a definitive "Poof" go off behind him as well as smoke falling into his vision, "What the…"

"Tadaaa!"Naruto said, as the smoke cleared and he stood there posing… with another him…

"Whoa!" Duncan yelled, jumping back and falling on his butt, "Wha? What the hell is that?"

The whole time they had been together as brothers, Duncan had more or less been the center of attention with the weird skin, and odd eating habits, lets not forget he had the whole fire breath thing. But now? His brother has completely stolen the spotlight and taken over the whole show. And kept it all hidden from him.

"How?" Duncan breathed out while he gaped at his brother.

"Tell you what Duncan," the Naruto on the right said before poofing away, "On the way out of this dessert, I'll tell you!" Naruto concluded while holding out his hand. Duncan nodded dumbly and took the outstretched limb.

Together they marched slowly out of the Desert while Duncan listened to his brother silently, hearing his tales as a ninja, a war hero, and how he came to be in this world. Neither of them noticing the Gamoridon lurking behind a rock, watching them.

Before either of them knew it Duncan spotted a mailbox with a familiar name on it. Running towards the metal trailer in the dessert, Duncan hoped he was right as he knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Kenny, It's me, and Nathan!" Duncan whispered harshly.

"Why are you whispering in broad daylight?" Naruto questioned. Before he could respond they heard shuffling.

"Duncan?" Kenny's voice rang out as he reached the door, unlocking it, "Is that you?"

"Wait up!" Before Kenny could fully open the door, Duncan sprang forward, grabbing the door and holding it closed.

"Before you open the door, you need to know i look… weird." Duncan warned him while Naruto looked on at this interaction silently.

"Yeah, I know." Kenny said simply. Duh, He had seen Duncan before, he knew he was orange.

"No, i mean weirder than normal." Duncan amended before letting the door go, " compared to this, i used to look great, so brace yourself."

The door opened slowly as kenny looked at the two shirtless brothers, Duncan's extra scaley and orange skin on full view, while Nathan simply waved at him with a small smile.

"Ok…" Kenny said slowly, raising an eyebrow before opening the door fully, "So… you want a soda?" He offered.

Motioning them to come inside, kenny stepped back and walked back inside, moving to the TV. Duncan was more than a little shocked while Naruto grinned and walked in behind his brother. Stepping in they were greeted with the sight of Kenny's trailer, with green furniture, across from a small TV. it was small but homey from where they were.

"Wait, so you're not freaked out by this?" Duncan questioned. What was up with this kid?

"Not really," Kenn said plainly while turning on the TV and making his way to the refrigerator, setting his can on top.

"Belloc's all over the TV, and our Kaiju alert level is red, which is like… the highest." Kenny explained while Naruto looked at the TV showing Belloc wrecking the house.

"Hmm, not surprising." Naruto muttered while watching the TV go to different Kaijus seen before and safety measures.

"Compared to that," Kenny said gaining the brothers attention before leaning back and tossing two sodas at them, he closed the fridge with his foot, "You're just not that shocking man."

Catching the soda, Duncan smirked slightly. Naruto caught it with a grin, Kenny wasn't half bad in his book. Duncan couldn't help but think on how it felt to know someone outside his family had his back like that.

"Plus, when Izabelle told me Belloc was your old man-" Kenny stated while picking up a bowl with cereal in it before Duncan interrupted him.

"She told you?!" Duncan questioned while opening the can. Naruto stared intently at Kenny, the less people that know the better.

"She tells me everything. We're best friends." Kenny informed him while pouring out the old cereal outside the window he was next to, examining the bowl he then let it fall and shatter on the hard earth outside, "It's like we have this deep, mysterious connection."

As he finished, he smiled at Duncan at his explanation.

"Yeah.." Duncan said while looking away and siping his soda. Naruto chuckled off to the side silently, "You can totally tell."

"So, you'r dad's king of all monsters? Cool." Kenny said, while sitting on the couch and grinning at his friend.

"No, not cool." Duncan stated while walking to the TV turning it off. Clearly that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Yeah, not all it's hyped up to be." Naruto commented while Kenny raised a brow at that.

"First of all, he did this to me!" Duncan said while twisting around to show off his scales, before making his way to the couch. "That's why i came here! Our mom is gonna seizure when she sees this!"

Naruto winced at that, he completely forgot about how Margret would react when Duncan told her everything, and how was he going to explain it? While Kenny munched on the box of cereal he grabbed.

"It's not that bad, bro" Kenny stated after pausing. Naruto held a small smile at the attempt. Kenny wasn't such a bad kid after all.

"So you'r mom," Kenny said getting both of their attention, "She's human, right?" He said leaning in with a grin, "Cool."

'Scratch that.' Naruto thought while his eyebrow twitched at the inquiry. Duncan simply was speechless at his friend's question before he felt the need to vent out this frustration from last night.

"Yeah, so not only is my dad you know, a monster- he's psychotic!" Duncan said crushing the can, "I'm not big enough, I'm not tough enough, I'm a total disappointment unless i do everything his way…"

"Pretty sure he didn't say all that man…" Naruto muttered in between the rant with a sweatdrop, his brother was slightly running with the experience but he didn't stop as he watched Duncan punch the can flat

"He…" Duncan paused when he looked for the trash can and saw it in a corner, piled up with trash bags and flies.

"You'r- You'r dad.. He's on a trip or something, right?" Duncan asked after noticing he was making the same mistake from last night.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kenny said simply, used to his dad being gone by now.

"When does he get back?" Duncan asked while kneeling to put the can in the pile of trash.

"Yeah…" Kenny drawled while getting up as Duncan stood next to Naruto, "Good question, hey guys we're friends right? Like you two can keep a secret?"

Duncan and Naruto looked at eachother and back to Kenny before nodding their heads. Kenny put his hands on both of their shoulders before looking around to see if anyone was looking or listening in. This made Naruto laugh as he knew there was only he and Duncan.

"I think my old man is a spy or something." Naruto almost choked on his own spit hearing that while Duncan merely hmm'd in hidden amusement, undeterred Kenny continued.

"And he can't talk about it, obviously" Kenny whispered before sliding in front of the brothers, "But the pieces fit!"

Kenny began pacing as he laid out his evidence, "He's always vanishing for months at a time," By this time, somehow he had disappeared from Duncan's view before appearing holding onto his shoulders, " then reappearing without explanation!"

"Hmm, that could explain it…" Duncan said with a smirk while swatting away a fly.

"That is so cool!" Naruto said getting Kenny to smile and Duncan to internally groan, "You figured it out! You could be a detective!" Naruto finished amazed with his brothers friend and his deductive skills.

'Oh no, Nathan, why did you have to encourage him?' Duncan thought to himself while Kenny and Naruto bonded over this 'Discovery'.

"Heh, thanks Nathan!" Kenny said with a grin, "We haven't had a chance to talk, have we?"

"Nope!" Naruto said with a goofy grin before holding out his hand, "But it's nice to meet you!"

"Hey, What are you gonna tell mom, _Nathan?"_ Duncan question, putting emphasis on the name bringing it to the forefront of Naruto's mind.

"Oh, don't worry bro, I'll tell her, promise." Naruto swore while Duncan nodded his head.

On the way to Kenny's hour, Naruto and Duncan did talk about the name change and his abilities. While his brother loved the life he lived, he didn't want to get the amount of attention his brother did. He didn't want to have hundreds of tests ran on him or be treated like an experiment. But he knew he'd have to come clean, especially because Duncan couldn't lie, and his mother had a way of finding things out.

So in the end, while Naruto could hide everything from margret or place his family under a genjutsu, he decided honesty would be the best choice. He would answer to Nathan but only his family would know his real name.

"But you guys cant tell him, ok?" Kenny asked, snapping Duncan out of his train of thought.

"Consider your secret kept." Naruto said while giving Kenny a thumbs up and walking to throw away the soda.

"And if you would, refrain from mentioning that it was our dad that crashed the party last night, that would be great." Duncan said as Kenny faced him and bumped fists with him.

Looking at his hand afterwards Kenny cocked an eyebrow at his friend as a question came to mind.

"What were you doing at that party anyways, bro?" Kenny asked, Duncan didnt seem the type to like parties.

"Izabelle invited me." Duncan said and Kenny's eyes widened hearing that.

"Izabelle invited you?" Kenny asked a little hotly, gaining Naruto's attention as he felt the negative emotions begin to rise.

"No, no, she just told me about the party." Duncan said palicatingly.

"But Izabelle was their, at the party?" Kenny asked, interrogating at this point.

"Yeah." Duncan said with a shrug.

Before Naruto could get involved or defuse the situation, the phone rang, ending the tense atmosphere. Walking over Kenny answered the phone.

"Hello…" Kenny answered.

"Yes this is Ken rogers, who is this?" Kenny asked before pausing and handing the phone to Duncan.

Duncan raised a brow as Naruto walked over to his brother as he took the phone.

"Duncan!" Margret Rosenblatt's voice was heard through the phone and Naruto slightly winced at the worry in her tone.

"Hey mom…" Duncan said with a sigh.

"Are you ok? Where's your brother? Is he there with you?" she asked while Duncan smiled slightly.

After getting picked up and dropped off at their home, the two brothers were instantly confronted by their mother, who checked them over and flooded them with questions about what happened, where they were, and why didn't they contact her sooner. After calming Margret down the brothers sat down and told her everything that happened the night before. Duncan told his side of the story, including Belloc tossing him into lava, to which Margaret almost fainted, to his new form. After showing it to his mom and brother, his new form Duncan sat down before turning to his brother.

"But mom," Duncan started, getting Margaret's attention, "That's not all, Nathan has to tell you something too."

Slightly glaring at his brother for putting him on the spot, Naruto looked at the woman who raised him and took a deep breath.

"W-Well, mom, you see, the thing is…" Naruto stuttered out while sweating slightly under the Rosenblatt patriarch's glare.

"Yes Nathan?" Margaret asked, preparing herself for anything her son could say or do.

After these many years, Margaret was positive, from dealing with pranks, fights, and impossible situations she found Nathan in, her son couldn't possibly throw any more curve balls into her life she couldn't handl-

"Mom, I have the same powers as Duncan, but I'm also the reincarnated Sage of Six Paths, Knight of the Kaiju, and eternal rival of the Juubi."

...Silence washed over the room as the Rosenblatt's stared at their youngest member, one look of disbelief, the other, reluctant acceptance.

"I'm sorry, what?" Margaret asked.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto knew this would be a long night.

"Ok, so for starters…" Naruto exhaled a stream of fire before continuing, "Anything Duncan can do, I can do better."

"Can not!" Duncan refuted instinctively.

"Boys!" Margaret interrupted before that could get started and they'd get nowhere fast with the conversation.

"Sorry…" Naruto and Duncan said sheepishly before Naruto cleared his throat.

"Basically, yes, I have powers like Duncan, but I also have more." Naruto stated gaining his mother's attention.

The fact he was able to hide this information from her for so long, while a sting to her pride as a mother and soldier, was also a slight pride booster knowing her son was good at playing things close to chest.

"So, in my previous life, I was a shinobi, one of them most powerful. I fought to save the world from a mad man intent on destroying the world, and creating a dream one to take its place." Naruto began to inform them.

"Shinobi? Like… Ninja?" Margaret asked in disbelief before the son she was looking at _poofed,_ simply exploded into smoke.

Margaret jumped slightly, moving back as the smoke dissipated and there stood two copies of her son. The Rosenblatt matriarch stared slack jawed before the sound of Duncan's chuckling caused her to pick her jaw off the floor and glare, causing him to shut up. Rubbing her head Margaret held up her hand and stood up.

"Nathan, continue." She said simply while Duncan looked on silently, thoughts of his own catching up to him.

"Well, when I was born, a giant nine tailed fox was forced to attack my village. During the attack, orchestrated by a madman, my parents sacrificed themselves to seal it inside me." Naruto began explaining his origin, past and trials up until the war before deciding to call it.

To her credit Margaret sat there silently absorbing the information her son shared. Knowing it to be true, her eyes were shadowed by her hair as she imagined the horrors her son suffered, she stood up and embraced her son, much to his shock.

"M-mom?" Naruto stuttered.

"My baby boy…" Margaret sniffled as she clutched him closer, before pulling back and cupping his cheek.

"Mom?" Naruto asked, afraid he'd upset her.

"No matter what your name is, ninja? powers or no, you will always be my baby boy, my Nathan." Margaret said with a small smile as tears left her eyes.

Naruto stared at the woman who raised him with a tear building up in his eye as Duncan walked up, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, who else watched my back for all these years?" Duncan asked rhetorically before shifting and holding up a bottle of skin cream, "By the way, can someone help with my back?"

"Not it!" Naruto quickly refuted raising his hands, as his family rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Come on Duncan, I'll help." Margaret smiled before grabbing the bottle and walking with Duncan to the restroom.

Naruto looked to follow them before a voice interrupted his actions.

' **Kit…'** a deep voice called out from his mind.

'Kurama?' Naruto thought, shocked to hear this voice he thought lost to time.

Before he could press more the house phone rang and Margaret quickly grabbed the phone. Walking towards his family Naruto decided this was well worth visiting again.

'Kurama, if you can hear me, I'll visit my mindscape soon. I can't wait to see you buddy!' Naruto thought, elated at this discovery.

He missed his favorite tsundere, lazy, fox. As he walked in Naruto was greeted to the sight of his mother tearing MEGTAF a new one while Duncan brushed his teeth. Nodding to his brother, Duncan moved over as Naruto joined him, running water to brush his teeth. After finishing, Naruto turned to Duncan before sighing.

"What?" He asked simply.

"What?" Duncan asked confused.

"You're quiet, and not the regular quiet, but the creepy quiet where you're thinking and it makes me feel like i should lock my door tonight." Naruto pointed out making Duncan deadpan at his explanation.

"I'm not creepy," Duncan shot back before nodding, "But you're right…"

"I should lock my door? I love you bro, but I'm not letting you shank me-"

"Not that!" Duncan cut him off, making Naruto recoil from the shout before with a frustrated sigh, Duncan looked down.

"Do you… do you think Belloc is back because of us?" Duncan asked making Naruto stop.

Throughout the time Naruto knew Duncan, he never faltered. Always looking forward with a strong will and even stronger heart. Growing up as Nathan, Naruto couldn't help but admire that, seeing his brother as a natural leader, even as a kid. But now, Naruto was seeing him as he was, a boy.

He was born into a situation outside of his control, at the center of everyone's attention and forced into a position that demands he grow up too fast for a boy his age… why did that sound so familiar?

"No way!" Naruto said immediately having Duncan look to him, slightly put off by his quick response.

"How can you say that?" Duncan asked.

"Simple, Duncan we might not have gotten a chance to get to know him, but I'm positive he cares for us. Chose you to be his heir, and trusts both of us to keep the peace and protect humanity." Naruto pointed out.

"Nathan I didn't ask for this, I don't want this." Duncan retorted, the unfairness of this situation getting to him.

"I know you didn't, but Duncan, if we don't, who will? Someone has to stand up for the little guys. And guess what," Naruto said before punching Duncan's shoulder lightly.

"What?"

"We are the little guys, bro!" Naruto grinned.

"Gee, thanks…" Duncan said sarcastically, but his smile betrayed him.

"Heh, no problem dude!" Naruto affirmed him patting his shoulder.

"Ok, so what are we? Human or Kaiju?" Duncan asked with a light smirk.

"Oh... you got me there bro," Naruto admitted while rubbing his head, "But no matter what, I'll be there every step of the way to find out with you."

Duncan couldn't help but smirk at his brothers words before turning to the door to see his mom smiling at them after finishing her verbal abuse of MEGTAF.

"Yes, you both will, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You are both your own people. And are the best of both worlds." Margaret said.

"Thanks mom! You rock!" Naruto appraised with a grin while margaret moved to apply the skin cream on Duncan's back.

"True." Margaret nodded while applying the cream.

"Soo…" Naruto began only for Margaret to cut him off.

"What? ohh,"She said seemingly coming to a conclusion,"I suppose now that you've seen your father you both have questions about how you were conceived."

This had an intense reaction as horrified expressions formed on her sons faces.

"Stop, please stop, for the love of all things ramen PLEASE say no more!" Naruto begged.

"Yeah, Uhhh, I got questions but that was NOT one of them!" Duncan said standing up

"It couldn't have been more simple…"She began.

"No! No no no no! Not listening lalalalalala!" Duncan and Naruto said in unison while their mother watched on amused.

"See, now your just being rude, this is why you don't have any friends." She said making them pause.

"Ohh that was low…" Naruto muttered with an almost appraising eye.

"And I have friends!" Duncan shot back, "I was at kenny's house when you called."

"Oh yes, he sounded very polite, I'd love to meet him, tomorrow? After school?" Margaret pressed as Duncan's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Tomorrow?" Duncan questioned before the freakout began, " You really think I'm going to go to school tomorrow? Like this? What do you think is gonna happen?"

"I don't know." Margaret said while she stood up and grabbed his hands to calm him down.

Duncan groaned at that and held his head down before she cupped his cheek.

"But this, doesn't define you, ok? You make your own choices." She said before kissing his and Naruto's cheeks while walking away before stopping at the door.

"Except for college," She said, holding up her hand "You're both going to college. No choice."

With her piece said, she bid her son's goodnight and walked off. Naruto stood there before looking at his brother.

"So… we're just gonna ignore the fact she's forcing us to go to college?" He asked as Duncan shook his head.

"Shut up and go to bed, Nate"

Later that night, Naruto walked in his mindscape. It was no longer a sewer, instead it became a lush forest, teeming with greenery and rushing water.

"Oi! Kurama!" Naruto called out while walking around.

" **Kit!"** a voice called out making Naruto turn towards the source, making the whiskered blondes face light up.

There, standing in all his nine tailed glory was the strongest of the bijuu, Kurama, the Kyuubi, grinning at the boy he had come to view as his closest friend.

"Hey, partner! I missed you!" Naruto yelled jumping on Kurama's muzzle and hugging him as Kurama laughed.

" **I missed you too kit, we have a lot to discuss. But I have two important questions."** Kurama said, getting Naruto to hop off and stare at his friend.

" **How the heck did you let that girl get the drop on you? I know you didn't have your memories but that was just pathetic."** Kurama criticized while Naruto facefaulted.

"Damn it bunny ears! You said important! besides, I was distracted!" Naruto defended while Kurama roared.

" **Don't call me that Gaki! And distracted? I'll bet, one smoking hot babe with exotic hair and banging body and you drop you'r whole guard. You were probably busy staring at her rack anyways."** Kurama's red eyes glowed with amusement at his containers sputtering.

"I was not!" Naruto shouted indignantly turning red, before a thought hit, " Come to think of it, how did she know any ninjutsu training anyways?"

" **Ah, so you noticed. Well it's simple, I taught her."** Kurama explained while Naruto nodded his head in understanding before blinking.

And blinking again.

Before blinking a final time.

"W-W-What do you mean you taught her? She'd have to be hundreds if not thousands of years old!" Naruto shouted at his tenant.

" **No, stupid. She happens to be a half kaiju, like you and that new brother of yours, she just happened to find my tomb with my siblings and come into contact with me. Her heart was strong, a lot like yours."** Kurama explained.

"Oh, ok… wait then, why are you up then? Don't get me wrong, i love to see you, but normally you'd be the first person to vote for a nap." Naruto reasoned while Kurama scoffed.

" **Under normal circumstances you'd be correct. Unfortunately, my siblings and I can no longer stay silent. A terrible evil is coming. Threatening to destroy both the kaiju and humans alike."** Kurama explained.

"The war?" the jailor asked only for Kurama to shake his head.

" **Worse, unfortunately this enemy I know nothing of, only it only has one goal, to destroy any and everything."** Kurama elaborated.

"Ok, so where is this thing? I can kick its ass!" Naruto declared, getting Kurama to chuckle at his resolve.

" **Unfortunately this evil will seek you out, but will only come once my siblings have completely awakened. And you will need all the help you can get. So you must find my siblings."** Kurama warned.

"I hear you, but we can handle anything, right buddy?" Naruto asked getting his friend to laugh once again.

" **I have missed this,"** Kurama admitted while Naruto laughed.

"Oh, before I forget, what was the last question?" Naruto asked.

" **Soo... why did you stop her from telling you the story?"** Kurama asked with a perverted grin causing Naruto to gain a tick mark

"Shut it you oversized plushie!" Naruto yelled, causing Kurama to gain a tick mark as well.

" **W-What the HELL did you call me gaki?!"** Kurama roared in outrage.

"You heard me Ero-Kitsune!"

This continued into the night before they fell asleep with Naruto laying on Kurama's snout, both holding small smiles on their faces.

The next morning was cloudy as Duncan, dressed in a long sleeve, grey jacket with a high collar, crept through the halls of his school hoping to sneak into class without being seen. So far so good as classes were in, only to have this plan ruined as the bell rang and within seconds, the student body was in the hallway.

'Okay, not ideal but I can blend in' he thought only for the sun peeked through the clouds, seemingly illuminating him.

'Well crap…' Duncan thought while trying to walk and hide his face only to notice people were… well noticing him, much to his chagrin.

Covering his face with the collar, Duncan began to trudge to his next class, catching the whispers.

"Hey wait, there's the guy!"

"Hey there he is!" Another voice called.

Wishing he could sink into the floor, Duncan decided it was better to meet the criticism head on than run from it. Take it one step at a time, looking up he was shocked- no, stunned to see no looks of hatred or ridicule, instead everyone seemed excited to see him. They were even cheering. Ok, this is getting weird…

"Awesome dude! You are awesome!"

Scratch that, this was downright unnerving. Suddenly a girl with short black hair ran up and kissed his cheek before running off with a giggle.

'I take it back' Duncan thought while touching his cheek and watching her run off.

A hand mushed Duncan's face, knocking him off balance before he fell. Looking up Duncan saw Troy and one of his crownies sneering at him.

"Freak." Troy snarled before a hand clasped onto he and his friend's shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice." a dead voice said from behind making Troy stiffen and shake before turning to see Naruto's smiling visage.

"Now what is the polite thing to say?" Naruto asked with a happy voice but steel in his tone.

"I-I'm sorry!" Troy and his crownie squeaked before Naruto pushed them back on their way.

"Good, you do learn. Now get out of here." Naruto ordered.

Troy did just that, trying to save face by walking away with his friend. Unfortunately they walked at a pace that could hardly be called walking. Shaking his head Naruto smiled down at his brother offering his hand.

"Can't leave you alone for a second. You ok?" Naruto asked as Duncan grabbed his hand.

"Yeah! At least Troy still hates me, I was afraid I was afraid I'd lost my mind." Duncan explained while stretching his back.

"Hey, excuse me!" A kid with a nasally voice cut in.

Looking up Naruto and Duncan saw two kids staring at them. The kid with the nasally voice spoke first.

"We just wanna say, what you did, wow!" The boy gushed while his friend nodded his head, "Uh, mind if we take a picture?"

Before Duncan could refuse, Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Sure!"

Next thing he knew, there was a blinding flash and the kids ran off.

"Hows it goin superstars?" Izabelle asked casually while Duncan tried to refocus his eyes.

"This is nuts…" Duncan muttered while walking, his brother and friend falling into step.

"I know right! Isn't it awesome?" Naruto asked, loving the attention.

"What were you telling those two just now?" Duncan asked, refusing to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

"Just about how you guys got Belloc's attention, lured his attention away from the party and saved all their skins!" She recounted while Naruto nodded his head.

"Hm, accurate." He commented.

While walking the trio stopped at the railing overlooking the lower floor before Duncan spoke again.

"-Thanks Izabelle, but look, about what i told you, about Belloc…" Duncan started before looking down to see Jenna walking towards her locker, only for Troy to block the way.

"Just before you saved my life? Yeah, what about it?" Izabelle cut him off with a grin.

Duncan spaced out as he crouched in between the rails watching the exchange. And by exchange, he meant Jenna being fed up with just the sight of Troy's smug grin, moving his arm and walking past without giving him the time of day. Standing back up Duncan felt in his pocket for the rock he grabbed when in the kaiju lair before releasing a smirk.

"I'm still here!" the brown haired girl's voice called him from his thoughts.

"Huh, uh, yeah, I'll see you later Izabelle." Duncan called as he walked off, completely ignoring his original plan in favor of putting his plan into motion.

"Yeah, ok," Izabelle dejectedly commented watching him go before feeling a tap on her shoulder to see Naruto with a small smile on his face looking at her.

"Hey, don't worry, he just had a problem to deal with, and him being the hero he is, he can't help but wanna fix problems. Don't take it personal." Naruto said, knowing the girl had an obvious crush on his big brother, causing her to smile brightly at him with a nod.

"Copy mister hero!" she said with a mock salute making Naruto chuckle before patting her shoulder.

"And I hate to ask this, but I'm sure it's what Duncan would ask, think you could keep it on the down low, that it was our dad…" Naruto whispered causing Izabelle to punch him in the shoulder.

"Dude!" She hissed playfully, "Do I look stupid to you? Course I never told anybody!"

"Oh, then no worries." Naruto chuckled before a loud feminine roar cut through the hallway reaching everyone present.

" **Nathaannn!"**

Hearing that Izabelle looked towards the sheepishly grinning blond.

"...What did you do to that girl?" She asked while he looked her with innocence.

"I ain't do nothin to that girl..." Naruto shook his head lightly while speaking in a child's voice making Izabelle smile and laugh despite herself.

A door busted open to their right and Izabelle sees something that almost made her heart stop.

Amari, the schools resident bad girl, known for her leather jacket and beating the breaks off of jerks that had the misfortune of crossing her, looked down right feminine.

Wearing a yellow sundress under a thin cardigan and heels that showed off her tanned and toned legs, complete with makeup and her hair which used to be black, now was rainbow colored and was done into a high ponytail. In her hand held a small yellow umbrella that was currently straining from how tightly she was gripping it.

"Huh, she was hiding a figure under those clothes.." Izabel idly commented.

All in all, she looked cute, like one of the prettiest girls in the school. At least she would if not for the downright murderous look in her eyes directed at Nathan who was currently holding his sides laughing at her.

"I think you're in trouble." Izabelle said warningly while stepping away from the laughing soon to be dead boy.

"Oh please, you're only in trouble if ya get caught." Nathan stated only for a hand to close in on his jacket and a hiss to be heard.

"I'm in trouble." He muttered weakly before smirking and snaking out of his jacket.

"You're gonna fix this!" Amari shouted as she stalked closer to a rapidly retreating Nathan.

"You'll never take me alive!" he shouted, beginning the chase that lasted most of the school day.

Amari regretting more and more putting him through the ritual, as when she did, she didn't know two things. One, Naruto Uzumaki was a prank master, and two, he loved to get even. Apparently he still hadn't quite forgiven her for her actions during the party.

She went to her locker as normally as any other day, but after opening it, a poof of smoke later she was dressed like one of the girls of the school only a million times worse in her book, in her locker read a note that let her know exactly who was to blame.

'Dad is next. Innocent people almost got hurt, so enjoy your makeover!' the smiley face at the end was the proverbial cherry on top, the last straw to break the camel's back as it were.

All the students around her almost had a stroke seeing her wardrobe change, while she could tell a few guys would start trying their luck with her a lot more thanks to the revealing nature of this outfit she ran to the restroom in an attempt to henge or atleast fix this crap. An interesting idea when she considered she only had one hand. The stupid umbrella was stuck there and nothing she did could get it off

Imagine her surprise when she attempted to transform into her regular clothes and nothing happened. Letting her know not only did he change her look, but locked her chakra. She couldn't go out their like this! But she couldn't afford to stay dressed like this any longer, so without further interruptions, she took off looking for the blond bastard, verbally destroying anyone who had the gaul to say anything to her

"I'd kill him myself if I didn't need him…" she growled darkly while stalking her prey.

" **Nathaaannnnn!"**


End file.
